To Be, Or Not To Be!
by Kakarot112
Summary: After 6 years in the Sinnoh region, Ash and Brock return back to their home region of Kanto accompanied by Dawn. As Ash and Dawn's relationship grows and progresses Misty struggles to cope with the loss of her one true love! This story is an AU!
1. Romance on the Harbour

I do not own Pokemon so please don't sue. I just like Pokemon a lot so please don't sue me!

**To Be Or Not To Be**

**Chapter 1- Romance on the Harbour**

Its been six long years since Ash had last been to his home region of Kanto but today he was going to return to his long awaited home.

It was a beautiful summers day in the land of Kanto, the sun shining brightly causing everything to gleam in the sunlight, the forests were teaming with life, the cities and towns full of life and the ocean was sparkling.

The pier was full of activity as the ship harboured. Families and friends waited in eager anticipation as their loved ones returned. Amongst the crowd of passengers moving of the ship were the familiar Ash, Dawn and Brock who were all eager to get off the boat.

Once on the pier the three friends moved along the Pewter city harbour to find a nice little bench over looking the ocean. "Aah its good to be back!" Brock smiled and jumped as the thought of seeing his family again flashed through his mind.

"Ye I can't wait to get back to Pallet and see all my Pokemon." Ash slumped onto the bench taking in a breath of fresh air. "Wow I can't believe its been six years since we were in Kanto, it feels so strange to back here.

"I know what you mean, I haven't been in my home town for ages and now I'm sitting on the good old bench me and my friends used to sit on when we were children." Brock swayed into a daydream state leaving Ash and Dawn alone together.

"So, Dawn, what you think of Kanto so far?" Ash turned his head to face the girl next to him waiting for her answer.

"Its beautiful, the most beautiful place I've been to yet, I can't wait to see your town Ash" Dawn smiled at Ash. "Wow"

"What wrong Dawn?

"I can't believe how handsome you look in the sunlight, I've never seen you like that." Dawn smiled at Ash in a way he was not used to. It was kind of like how a girlfriend would smile at their boyfriend, or maybe that's what she wants.

"Thanks Dawn"

"No I really mean it Ash, your really handsome." Ash turned bright red at the compliment. He was stuck in a dream like trance looking deeply into Dawn's beautiful cerulean eyes. Dawn noticed Ash looking at her and she also turned bright red._ "Wow, maybe I should tell him how I feel about him, if not I might lose him and won't ever forgive myself for missing this chance to be with the man I love._

Ash noticed that Dawn was in deep thought and he wanted to find out what she was thinking so hard about. "I see your in deep thought, don't think me rude or anything but could you tell me what you were thinking of."

Dawn heard Ash speaking to her and she shook herself out of her thoughts and returned to the real world. "sorry, what did you say again?"

"I was just curious on what you were thinking so hard about." Dawn looked back a the man that she loved.

"_Can i hide my feelings for him any more. No. I must tell him how I feel." _She finally answered Ash after a minute or two. "Alright Ash I will tell you, but I want to tell you in private, so would you like to go for a walk along the harbour with me.?"

"I would love to walk with you Dawn." Dawn jumped to her feet and stood in front of Ash and dragged him off his seat. After a long thirty minute walk along the harbour Dawn decided it was time to tell Ash how she felt. They found a nearby bench and sat down. Dawn stared into Ash's eyes as he tried to figure out what she wanted to tell him but he couldn't think of anything, he was just going to have to wait to find out.

Dawn gently placed her hand on Ash's hand and shuffled closer to Ash. Ash was shocked at this move that Dawn was pulling, but deep down, he enjoyed it and so he didn't complain and found himself shuffling closer to Dawn. "So what do you want to tell me Dawn."

Dawn didn't say anything for a few minutes but after a long pause she finally came up ith a good way to tell him her feelings for him. Dawn edged closer to Ash and her hand rested on his. "Ash, I want to tell you something that I've been wanting to tell you for awhile now but I've always been to frightened to ask you."

Ash looked puzzled. "You can tell me anything Dawn."

"I know, and that's what I like about you…………Ash I-I-I love you!" Ash tensed up as she spoke the words he's been so eager to hear for such a long time.

"You love me?"

"Ye, ever since I met up I knew you were my one true love and I can't imagine my life without you."

"I can't believe this is happening." Dawn was just waiting for the rejection but it never came. "I've waited so long for you to say them words." Dawns eyes widened as she listened to what her love was saying. "I love you Dawn" Dawn nearly fainted as Ash spoke those words. "And I want to show you how much I love you." Ash moved in closer to Dawn and gently placed his hands around her waist. Dawn was in heaven as she knew what he was going to do. They were going to share their first ever kiss. Ash slowly leaned over, Dawns lips gently brushed against Ash's and finally their lips touched for the very first time. Their kiss was passionate as all the years of love were being spilled out all at once. The kiss lasted for ever and Dawn never wanted it to end. Her dreams were coming true.

Eventually they had to break part as their lungs had to take in air. Dawn gently rested her head on Ash's muscular shoulder and she closed her eyes just dreaming about that kiss again. Ash looked down at the girl that he loved, happy that he had finally confessed his love and found out that she loved him too. He was just so happy to hold her in his arms. As the couple embraced and kissed some more, in the bushes , stood Brock and pikachu staring as Ash and Dawn passionately kissed. "Its about god dam time they finally confessed their love. Pikachu simply nodded his head as he continued to stare with joy at his master with the girl of his dreams.


	2. Saiying Hello and Saying Goodbye!

To Be Or Not To Be

Chapter 2 - Saying Hello and Saying Goodbye!!!

"I think its about time we but in there little romance session" Brock glanced at the two pokemon at his side.

"I guess your right, if we don't we could be here for awhile and I get bored very easily, and besides I want to see all my friends back at Professor Oak's lab." Pikachu jumped with joy at the thought of reuniting with his long parted friends.

"I just want to have a nice sleep in a cosy bedroom, I don't want to camp any more." Piplup crossed his arms indignantly trying to make himself bigger than he was.

Over sat on the bench Ash and Dawn continued kiss passionately and by the looks of things weren't going to stop any time soon. But they were stopped by the sudden appearance of Buneary who on her own popped out of her poke ball as she sensed her one true love was near by, Pikachu. She dashed away into the bushes where Brock, Piplup and Pikachu were hiding. Dawn turned round to glare at the bushes wondering why Buneary was so interested to see what was there. That's when she noticed Pikachu's ears protruding from the Bushes and she realised that they were being watched. "Ash, were being watched."

"How you know?"

"Have a look over in the bushes and you will find Brock, Piplup and Pikachu there." Ash stood up and moved closer to the bushes and saw what Dawn had seen. There was Pikachu being attacked by Buneary, well not attacked per say but close to it as she pounced on him as Buneary had the biggest crush on Pikachu. "Hey, Pikachu what you doing hiding in the bushes?"

"Er sorry, I was just coming to find where you and Dawn had sloped off to but we kind of saw your personal moment with her and we didn't want to interrupt." Pikachu scratched his head nervously as he was worried what Ash's reaction would be for spying on them.

"Oh, you were watching me and Dawn. Oh well it was going to come out any way. Ash turned his head towards Brock and glared at him. "So how long have you been watching us?"

"Erm for about twenty minutes."

"TWENTY MINUTES!, and you didn't say anything, why didn't you just show yourself?"

"I didn't want to interrupt your moment." Ash just couldn't stay mad at Brock, so he just let him off for spying.

"Fine, it doesn't matter, I think its about time we move on" Ash turned his back to go and get Dawn who was still sat on the Bench. Just before he reached the bench he stopped abruptly.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Dawn looked worried. Ash just stood there as he glanced over the sea. Two shadows appeared over the horizon.

"Could it be?, please tell me its true."

"What is it Ash?" Dawn stood up and moved closer to Ash. Ash didn't answer as he continued to stare over the horizon. The two shapes moved closer extremely fast and the shadows of Pokemon could clearly be seen. Dawn glanced at the moving Pokemon with wonder and a little bit of fear as she did not know if these Pokemon were friendly or dangerous. The Pokemon were swooped over the harbour, Ash jumped with joy as Charizard landed nearby soon followed by Charla his female companion. Dawn simply stared at the two charizard. "_How does Ash know this Charizard?" _Ash ran and leapt on Charizards back and Charizard gratefully accepted his master. Charizard flew upwards into the air with his master perched on his back. "Erm, Brock why is Ash with that Charizard?"

"Oh, we never told you, but that charizard is Ash's, he raised it since a charmander and he left it in Charizard valley so he could raise a family."

"Wow, Ash has Charizard, I never knew he had such great pokemon before he met me."

"He's got loads of pokemon you've never met before, my bet you'll see them shortly." Up in the sky Charizard flew in circles with a huge grin on his face. They slowly moved back down after a good ten minutes of flying. Once on the ground Ash jumped off charizard and stared with wonder at his magnificent Pokemon.

"Its so good to see you again, The last time we've been together was when we were fighting Entei.

Charizard roared with happiness as he was finally reunited with his master. He pointed over to Charla who had been very quiet for some reason. Ash and Charizard walked over to Charla. Ash gently stoked Charla's snout and she rubbed herself against him. That's when Ash noticed more figures on Charla's back. Five little charmanders lay on her back sound asleep.

"Wow, charizard, you finally have a family." Charizard nodded. Dawn ran up to look at the sleeping babes.

"Their so adorable."

"Charizard, I need to introduce you to Dawn, my girlfriend." Dawn's eyes gleamed as Ash spoke those words.

"_Wow, I'm his girlfriend, that sounds so cool"._ Charizard moved forward to greet Dawn. He outstretched his paw and shook her hand. She was amazed how well mannered Charizard was. "Wow, thank you Charizard, you so well mannered." Charizard blushed at the compliment.

"Well he wasn't always so nice, were you buddy." Charizard turned his head away from Ash and started to whistle trying to ignore Ash.

"Why what he do?" Dawn looked at charizard and couldn't believe that he hasn't always been nice.

"Well when he first evolved he was arrogant and disobedient and didn't listen to me. He burned me a lot with his flaneflower and it hurt a lot. No matter how much I tried he didn't think I was worthy enough to be his trainer. But when he saw me on tele chasing after Entei who had kidnapped her he knew he had to save me. That was the first time we ever got along. He saved me from falling out a window after Entei sent me and Pikachu flying. He caught me just in time. Then we went into a long hard battle against Entei, and fought very hard, even though the odds were against us. We eventually convinced Entei to stop and we became friends. That's when me and charizard parted ways for the last time. I haven't seen him since that day and that was over 12 years ago."

"Wow, so you saved Ash, your a hero." Dawn rubbed Charizard's snout as he blushed.

Brock finally came over to greet charizard. "Its good to see you again buddy, its been awhile." Brock opened his pack and handed Charizard some food, who gratefully ate it up in seconds. Brock moved over to Charla who he also handed some food. He asked charla if he could feed the little charmanders and she nodded her head giving Brock permission to feed the little pokemon. The Charmanders woke up as they smelt the food and they too also gobbled up every ounce of food they got. They all mobbed Brock and he fell to the floor under the weight of the charmanders. The entire group laughed.

"So Charizard, you comin home for good?" Charizard nodded. "cool, it will just be like old times." charizard was so happy he let of some flameflowers into the air. The surrounding bystanders were a little frightened as Charizard let out huge amounts of fire from it mouth.

"Oh, by the way Ash, Dawn, this is where I say goodbye. I'm going home to help out the gym for awhile."

Ash's face dropped as her heard Brock. "Oh when are you leaving?"

"I'm leaving now"

"Oh, well goodbye Brock, come and visit us soon." Ash moved closer to Brock and outstretched his hand. Brock welcomed it and shook it.

"Goodbye Ash, I know you will be happy with Dawn, and by the way when you two get married don't forget to invite me, got that Ash." Brock smiled as he watched Ash start to blush. Dawn didn't hear the comment and just let it slide.

"Don't worry Brock, you will be one of the first too know." Brock smiled and nodded his head saying his last goodbye. He walked over to Dawn and gave her a big hug.

"I know you will make Ash happy, he loves you a lot."

Dawn blushed and smiled at Brock. "I'll be seeing you soon Brock."

"Goodbye everyone!" Brock moved off into the distance as he made his way back to pewter city gym.

Ash, Dawn and the rest of the gang waved off their good friend.

"So let's head to Pallet Town" Dawn jumped with joy as the thought of staying with Ash in his home flashed through her mind. "_I hope Ash's mum likes me, i would just die if she didn't like me" _Ash stared intently at Dawn trying to work out what his beautiful girlfriend was thinking at that very time, but unfortunately he could not mange to think of what she was thinking so he turned back to Charizard to start up another conversation.

Ther sun was beginning to set over the horizon and it was going to be dark pretty soon. "Hey Daw, we better get moving, we need to get into Viridian forest quickly before it gets too dark to set up camp." Ash was trying to snap Dawn out of day dream that she was having, which happened to be about Ash. After a few minutes of waving in her face she still didn't respond and still continued to stare into space. "Ok i know a way to get her too listen. In that instant Ash pulled Dawn into a deep and passionate embrace and began to softly kissing her lips. Well is plan certainly worked as Dawn suddenly came back to reality and realising what she was doing she moved closer to Ash wrapping her arms around Ash's neck and retuning his kiss gratefully. Charizard was bewildered at his master's actions as he had never seen him act this way around a girl before. After a few minutes of passion Charizard moved in to seperate the two love birds. as they broke apart they stared into each others eyes completely tranfixed on how beautiful they were. Chrizard was starting to get seroiusly impatiant so he sent a flameflower right at Ash burning him to a crisp. Ash fell to the floor in agony as his perfect moment with dawn had been thwarted. dawn was shocked at Charizard's outburst nd thought not to get on his bad side.

"Thanks Charizard" Ash began to stand but found it difficult. "You always know how to get my attention, don't you Charizard" Charizard simply made a grunting noise of some sort.

"does Chrizard do that a lot?"

"Oh ye thats his way of showing he likes you or that he's bored and wants to go, which i believe that was the reason for why he did it."

"Oh so does that mean Charizard doesn't like me as he didn't burn me?"

"Oh no don't worry, he just doesn't want to be rude and burn you on your first meeting with him. He didn't want you to hate him. he wants you to get to him better before he can start burning you without getting told off for it." Charizard looked at Dawn and nodded at Ash's answer.

"Well ok then, i guess Charizard is right we better get going its getting late now and we better get going if we're going to make camp tonight." Dawn looked a little happier now that she wasn't hated by Chariard.

"Ok well let's get moving" Both Ash and Dawn started to bolt down the road which leads to Viridian forest, with Charizard, Charla Pikachu and Piplup close behind.

**Well that's chapter 2 i hope you like it. Next chapter will be set in Viridian forest and Ash is reunited with yet another friend that he hasn't seen in a very long time. Any guesses on who it might be. if you don't have a clue just wait til next chapter.**


	3. Hello Old Friend!

I do not own Pokemon so please don't sue. I just like Pokemon a lot so please don't sue me!

I just want to remind all readers that this fanfic is a AU meaning it isnt completely in sync with the actual show, its wat me and friend want it to be but it nearly the same with only a few changes so it won't spiral out of control.

**To Be Or Not To Be**

**Chapter 3 - Hello Old Friend**

It was getting late and Dawn and Ash were still trying to set up camp, without much success i might add. Ash stopped in his tracks to take a short breath. "Man i never knew this was so hard, i always let Brock set up the tent before. Well at least i won't be doing this for long."

"I know what you mean, look at this, i don't even know what the hell this part of the tent is suposed to go!" (Dawn actually means the poles for the tent, i can't imagine any normal person wouldn't know wat they are but... Dawn and Ash aren't the brightest bulb in the pack if u get wat i mean.) A storm had been brewing in the distance and Dawn nearly began to scream as the rain began to fall as she didn't like it when her hair got wet. Large drops soon drenched the floor and the surrounding forest. Charizard, Charla and the baby Charmanders all ran around frantically trying to keep their tails lit.

"Well this is just perfect isn't it, we got no tent, we can't cook food and look, Charizard has takin the sheets to our tents and wrapped them around him and the children, well thats just great!." Ash crossed his arms as he was now in a bad mood. "We better find a tree we can stay under, as long as their is no thunder and lightning we should be safe to sleep under a tree."

"I can't sleep under a tree, you don't know what is in them trees!" Dawn crossed her arms indignantly trying to get her own way but she knew it was their only option and she would have to do it if she didn't want freeze.

"Oh don't worry Dawn there are only bugs in the trees and pidgy's and stuff like that. Oh and don't forget the spearow, keep out of their way Dawn, trust me don't get them birds pissed off. All the while they were talking they had found a nice large hollw tree that was large enough to allow them both access.

"Why should we watch out for the Spearow exactly?" Dawn looked at Ash in a curious manner wanting to know why the Spearow would attack them.

"Erm well you see... I.. kind of pissed off a Spearow on my first day of my Pokemon journey and it kind of attacked me and and then its whole flock chased me, then the Spearow i originally hit evolved into a Fearow and now it holds a grudge against me all the time and when i'm near they attack me."

"Well thats just fantastic isn't it, we are sleeping under a tree, where bugs are living and crawling all over the place and we have to watch out for angry Fearow and Spearows because you pissed them off. You know what Ash i really go the thank you for getting us in this mess. if you had just done as i wanted and went to a Hotel we could be nice and dry right now" Dawn turned her head away from Ash and crossed her arms.

Ash just smirked and moved closer to Dawn until his hand gently moved on top of Dawn's. Her heart began to race and she began to turn a crimson red. "Please don't be angry with me Dawn, i was young and foolish and besides i would never let anything happen to you." Dawn couldn't stay mad at Ash for very long and just wanted to kiss him but she tried so very hard to resist but unfortunately her temptations won as she turned round to face Ash and she jumped on him wrapping her arms around his neck. Ash gently wrapped his arms arounf her waist and they began to kiss passionately. The kiss went on for what seemd like ages and there was even a little tongue activity from Dawn, which Ash willingly accepted.

"Oh Ash you sure know how to get people to forgive you so quickly, i jut can't saty mad at you" Dawn pulled away from Ash and moved in once again but this time she gently rested her wet blue hair on Ash's shoulder and she closed her eyes and swiflty gell into a deep slumber. Ash just stared at his new girlfriend.

"My god, i can't believe how lucky i am to be with Dawn, i just hate myself for not telling her my feelings earlier, i could have had many years of good experiences with dawn already but i was just to scared to admit it." Ash looked down at Dawn's sleeping form and he gently started to stroke her hair. Dawn stirred in her sleep but she just grabbed closer to Ash and fell into her deep slumber once again. Ash slowly fell asleep holding the girls of his dreams in his arms.

Outside of the hollow tree sat Charizard, Pikachu and Piplup all wrapped comfortably in a nice sheet from the tent. Charizard grumbled while he watched the sleeping forms of Ash and Dawn. ("Exactly when did Ash get so good with women, he was always hopeless and i have to say the girl he's chosen is proper fit for a human") Piplup stood up bold and proud.

("She's my master and the most beautiful person on Earth") Piplup jumped with joy as he watched his master and friend cuddle up together.

(I'm just glad that they found each other, i always knew there was some kind of connection between them but they were always to scared to admit their feelings. I just know their meant to be but i just can't get the feeling that their relationship is going to very difficult when we get back to Pallet Town.") Pikachu looked over at his master and Dawn and frowned. he didn't want them to split up, they we're just too perfect for each other.

Charizard didn't want to see his master upset and vowed if any problems occured he would make sure that they would be alright. Piplup jumped up clenching his fist ("I can tell you now that i will not allow anything or anyone to break them up!!!) All the Pokemon agreed simply by nodding their head. They too began to get tired and they too fell into a deep sleep.

***

Ash was up early next morning and he had nearly woken Dawn up as he tried to leave the tree. he was greeted by a over excited Pikachu, who decided to run and jump on his master's head. "Hello pikachu, your up early today." Ash gently placed Pikachu on the floor and he moved to a nice open area that had driend up quite nicely. "I think i might treat Dawn this morning by making her breakfast for her." Ash looked at the Pokemon and they all agreed it was a good idea. One little Charmander began to jump in the air as the thought of Dawn getting a nice big breakfast made it happy. Charmander had taken a liking towards Dawn and now wanted to be with dawn all the time.

After a good twenty minutes of cooking a full english breakfast for every one including for a nearby caterpie and pidgy that had been curious to see who the strangers were. The wind picked up and wafted the smell into the hollow tree and inside dawn began to stir as they the smell woke her up. Eventually she opend her eyes and she was greeted by a tiny little Charmander glaring up at her hoping to get attention from her. "Hmm whatever is cooking smeels good, did brock come back or something?" Charmander shook his head. "then you mean Ash is cooking?" Charmander nodded his head. "Wow i never knew Ash could cook we always let Brock do all the cooking.

Dawn stood up and wandered outside the hollow tree not really caring about her messy hair as she had no one to impress, Ash loved her as she was and didn't care about her messy hair. In fact he liked it as it matched his own. She slowly wandered over to Ash and the group of Pokemon and sat down by Charizard and Piplup with Charmander firmly on her lap. Ash turned to face the newcomer. "Hi Dawn, i was just about to wake you, breakfast is ready and i'm treating you to nice big full english, and don't worry i do know how to cook so you won't get poisoned if that is what you think."

"Oh i never thought that, i just didn't know you could cook before as i never seen you do it."

"Well eat up, tell me what you think." Ash handed a huge plate with the full english and Dawn began to much down gratefully on the food.

"Wow this is amazing, your such a good cook, maybe you could teach me sometime." dawn began to wolf down her food at a scary pace that even charizard was a little scared. Ash began to eat at the same pace and they were evenly matched. Ash threw a piece of bacon to the little pidgy and began to leap in the air with joy. It gobbled up the little piece of meat and started to chirrup loudly. In fact it was calling its flock to come and join them. Soon a whole flock of pidgy's, pigeotto's and a much larger bird, Pidgeot came zooming down next to the group. Ash stood up amazed as he glared at the huge Pidgeot.

"Pidegeot is that you?" Pidgeot glared at Ash and instantly recognised him as his former master. he ran over to Ash and embraced him in his large wings. The little birds all looked confused at whay their master was hugging this human. Dawn was also confused as she didn't have a clue that Ash owned a Pidgeot and she was even more even more confused when Charizard and Pikachu ran up and embraced them as well. Pidgeot chawwed happily to be reunited with its master. once the group finally dispersed dawn finally stood up and asked what was going on.

"Exactly what is going on here?"

"Oh sorry Dawn i forgot to mention that i owned a Pidgeot. He was one of my first pokemon and a great addition to my team. i trained him from a pidgeotto and he was very good friends with Charizard when he was still a Charmander that is. We were all a team back in the old days and went through many adventures together. i let him go so he could look after the many pidgy's and pidgeottos' that needed looking after."

"Oh, i see so thats why Charizard nearly crushed you all." Charizard laughed and smirked. Dawn moved closer toward Pidgeot showing that she was a friend. Ash nodded his head which showed pidgeot she was a friend and he moved forward and nuzzled her. She began to stroke the elogant bird and it chawwed happily with all the attention it was recieving.

Pideot moved away from Dawn and turned to face Ash. "Hey Pidgeot i was wondering, if you are able would you like to travel with me again, i finished my Pokemon training i'm a master now." Pidgeot opened it wings wide and flapped them with joy. (Sure i will go my young pidgy's and pidgeotto's are now strong and can fend for themselves now isn't that right children.) All the birds chirruped away in agreement and flapped their wings to show their approval of pidgeot leaving. All except one little pidgy who just sunk to the floor devastated. Pidgeot moved closer to the Pidgy so he could comfort the little one. ("Don't worry little one i know if you ask nicely dawn will capture you can then you could stay with with. i see that she still hasroom left to hold.") Pidgy chirruped in excitement. Pidgy ran up to Dawn and leaped into her arms which she was very confused about and wanted to know what Pidgeot had told pidgy. ("Ash i was wondering if you could ask Dawn if she could capture pidgy as she is still really scared of being on her own.")

"I'll check." Ash turned and faced Dawn who had begun to stroke the little bird's head. "Hey Dawn, Pidgeot wants to know if you would capture this pidgy, she is still really scared and wants to join us."

Dawn glared at the little bird's happy face and she just couldn't resist its cuteness. "Sure thing, i'd be happy to." Dawn grabbed a empty pokeball from her belt and she placed into her palm facing pidgy. "Go on, jump in." Pidgy was a little hesitant and first but seeing the nod by her master pidgeot she knew it was right so she placed her beak onto the pokeball and a red light zoomed out absorbing the tiny little pidgy. All the other birds were shocked at what they saw but were all told to calm down with yet another nod form Pidgeot reasuring them it was alright. The ball instantly settle meaning Dawn had caught Pidgy. Dawn instantly released the little pidgy from the confines of the pokeball and was greeted by a happy little pidgy. Pidgeot bid his farewell to the rest of the birds and they all began to flap their wings and zoom away.

With all the noise from the birds none of the Pokemon or Ash or Dawn noticed the little Charmander that had became quite attached to Dawn followed suite in following the example of the pidgy and ran up and jumped and pressed a empty pokeball which absorbed the Charmander in a bright red light. every one turned round to see what was happening and was shocked when Charmander pressed the button. the pokeball settled instantly meaning Charmander was caught. Dawn released Charmander from its Pokeball and it began to jump in the air happy that it had Dawn as a master now. Pidgy began to dance with joy as it now had a new friend it could play with. Charizard and Charla was shocked and couldn't say anything.

After 5 minutes of staring at his newly captured child he finally moved in on his child. ("So i see you went and got youself caught, i'm proud of you son do your master proud.") Charizard picked up Charmander and hugged him tightly. once he placed him down they all turned to Ash once again.

"Well what an interesting morning we've had i have somehow managed to cath two new Pokemone without fighting them and i met and old friend of Ash's. Maybe we should move on and get to pallet Town before we have to sleep under another tree again. All the Pokemon and Ash nodded in agreement.

("Hey if you want o get to Pallet Town quick how about i fly you's two and Charizard can take the rest of the Pokemon on his back.") yet again everyone agreed.

"Well lets be off. Every one jumped onto the backs of Charizard and Pidgeot and they zoomed over the forest heading off in the direction of Pallet Town.

**Well thats the end of chapter 3 and i hope you enjoyed it. More old friends will be introduced later on in the story but i just got them done early as i really liked them pokemon when i first watched Pokemon all them years ago. i was devastated when Ash let Charizard and Pidgeot go. Until next time! If you can, review.**


	4. Welcome Home Ash!

I'm bak and i've brought an other chapter along with me so just enjoy the story. Oh by the thanks for all the reviews and i will try to keep updating my story as much as possible. oh and by the way don't sue because i do not own any thing of Pokemon, so please don't sue.

To Be Or Not To Be

Chapter 4 - Welcome Home Ash!

Its been a good 2 hour flight since Ash, Dawn, and the rest of the gang all left on their journey above the huge Viridian forest and they had been making good time, the weather was beautiful with sun blasting down onto the group causing them to become slightly thirsty.

Ash began to sweat, and it was starting to get really uncomfortable. "Hey Pidgeot find a clearing so we can have lunch and cool off a bit, i'm a bit thristy from all this heat." Ash started to try and cool himself down by retrieving a cool fan he had bought back in the Sinnoh region but unfortunately it didn't seem to be working. Pidgeot simply nodded his head that showed that he understood and he began to scour the area for nice spot to land and have lunch.

Behind Ash, Dawn had not noticed that she too was starting to become thirsty as she had been so transfixed on the scenery around her and paid no attention to anyone or anything around her. She only snapped out of her transfixed face when Piplup fired a watergun at her. that brought her back to reality pretty quickly. "Hey what was that for Piplup?"

("Well, if you would keep track of what's going on around you, i'm sure you would of noticed that we've landed and its time for lunch.") Piplup giggled as he watched Dawn look around just realising that she was no longer flying through the air and that Pidgeot was patiently waiting for Dawn to get off him.

"Oh i'm sorry Pidgeot i didn't mean to keep you waiting." Dawn jumped off the back of Pidgeot and ran towards Ash who had already set up the little picnic area and had already started on lunch. Once she reached Ash she decided it would be pretty amusing to see how he would react if she simply went up and hugged him without warning. She crept up behind him, he still hadn't noticed her but when she wrapped her soft gentle arms around his waist he relaxed and turned his head to face Dawn but she had already placed her head on his shoulder and had gotten herself pretty comfortable next to him.

"Hi beautiful, so you finally decided to join the rest of us, did ya?"

"Oh not everyone i just want to be with you Ash." Ash just loved Dawn too much and couldn't resist in pulling her in for a deep passionate kiss. Dawn was desperate for Ash to use tongues with her and she wasn't disappointed as Ash did just that. She moved her hands away from his waist and moved to around his neck. Ash then wrapped his arms around Dawn's waist and pulled her closer to him.

After a few heavenly minutes of constant kissing they finally did part but they did part very reluctantly as neither of them wanted to be apart from each other. They gazed deeply into each other's eyes and became lost in them. They did this for quite some while because they didn't realise the lunch was starting to burn and if it hadn't been for Charizard saving it no one would be having lunch. Both were brought back to Earth from a small slap on both their head's by their loyal Pokemon Pikachu and Piplup.

Ash looked at the food and his previous thoughts were immediately erased leaving only thoughts on food. Ash placed food on all everyone's plates and all Pokemon ate up furiously. Dawn just stared at Ash, just admiring how handsome he looked. _"Wow just look how cute he is, i just hope that his mum likes me when i meet her today, i couldn't bear it if she didn't like me. No! She will like me, i'll be as pleasant as possible."_ Ash noticed that Dawn was deep in thought and just glared at her before leaving her to her own thoughts. Suddenly Ash was asked a question he was not expecting. "Hey, when we get back to Pallet Town are you going to take me for a real date, we are a couple now, so aren't we going to do things together as couple?"

"Erm ye, we'll go on dates, its just its been so long since i've been to Pallet that i probably won't even no where to go so it probably be best if we looked around to see what's good before we make an official date. I want our first date to be the best ever." Ash smiled at the now extremely cheerful Dawn.

"Oh thank you Ash, you don't know how long i've been wanting to go out on a date with you, but i just can't believe its happening. Well i guess dreams do come true." Dawn jumped up in as she dreamed up the perfect date in her head. Ash just left her too imagine and continued to eat.

Charizard watched the two humans in front of him and he knew that they were meant to be and hoped they would have one happy life together. Charla nuzzled Charizard telling him that the Charmanders needed more food so Charizard sloped off into the forest to hunt for some food.

Pikachu just sat down by a tree eating an apple just enjoying the cool breeze brushing against his bright yellow coat. Well all that was halted when a pokeball opened from Dawn's bag which just had to be Buneary, who just so happened to love Pikachu. Buneary hopped over to a very oblivious Pikachu and she pounced wrapping her paws around the little electric mouse. Pikachu was shocked at the sudden disturbance and was just going to shock Buneary but fortunately realised who it was in time. he had no time to relax now so he simply at back down letting Buneary hug him constantly. In the end both Pokemon ended up sleeping next to each other with Buneary still latched around him. To everyone else it just looked cute.

Pidgeot was sitting in the shade grooming himself when pidgy came over to him and snuggled close to his wing. He just looked at the small little Pidgy and he smiled at the little creature curled up next to him. It comforted him knowing that he made someone feel secure and safe. He just continued to stare at the beautiful forest beyond.

A good 6 hours had past and the cool breeze was blowing, the surrounding area was quiet as the humans and pokemon silently slept and stared into space. Charizard continued his patrol while Charla and the Charmanders slept peacefully next to him. Pidgeot was sleeping gently with Pidgy snuggled up under his wing. Pikachu and Buneary were still latched together in the same spot fast asleep and Piplup, Chim Char, and Grotle (Who had decided to escape their pokeballs) sat having a little conversation about random Pokemon related things.

Dawn was lying down next to a large tree with her head rested on ash's chest. She had been like this for good few hours and she was enjoying it immensely. Ash was lost in his thoughts just admiring the blue haired girl next to him. He was brought back to his senses when he looked into the sky and realised how late it was getting as the sun was beginning to set, Ash quickly woke Dawn up from her thoughts and they both hurried to wake everyone else.

Once everyone was up they had were soon on their way yet again. Dawn and Ash sat on Pidgeot while Piplup, Chim Char, Buneary and Pikachu sat perched upon Charizard. Chalra was flying next to Charizard with the 4 little Charmanders happily playing with each other.

The sun was really beginning to set now and the flying Pokemon picked up pace to reach their destination in good time. After a another hour of flying the vast forest began to become less dense and trees became smaller. Soon the forest had vanished leaving fields full of crops and other farming things. In the near horizon stood the small town of Pallet. The sun had completely gone down and was now very late. The street lights were now on, lights in houses illuminated the area giving it a romantic feel to it which just made Dawn wrap her arms around ash even more tightly.

A short distance away came the familiar house that Ash only knew too well, he was home and it looked near enough the same since he left it. Pidgeot quietly made his decent not wanting to wake up the neighbours. Once they landed Ash turned to face Dawn but was surprised to see that she had fallen asleep still holding him. He picked her up gently and and carried her in his arms. She moved in her sleep mumbling Ash's name but he just let her carry on sleeping. Pikachu was wide awake and jumped on Ash's shoulder as silently as possible not wanting to wake up Dawn. Charizard had hold of Chim Char, Piplup and Buneary who had all fallen asleep while Charla still had 4 little hypo Charmanders to take care of. Ash moved towards the door. the kitchecn and living room lights were still on meaning Delia was up and waiting for Ash. Ash knocked on the and a few seconds later the door zoomed open. in the droor frame stood Delia, ash;s mother who was about to jump out and hug her son but was stopped when she seen the girl fast asleep in his arms. She smiled at the sight as she watched dawn cuddle into Ash which obviously meant they were a couple. "Well hello, its been such a long time mister, get in here and tell me all your stories of Sinnoh" Delia turned round literally racing into the kitchen putting the kettle on. Ash and the rest had walked into the living room and sat on the comfy sofa. Well not everyone had an easy time getting as charizard stuggled to fit throught the door but fortunately he managed to squeeze in without any damage to the door or his wings.

Delia soon returned finding a group of Pokemon that she had never seen before and some old ones she knew too well. she reached the sofa to find ash sitting down with Dawn lying across him still asleep. her head rested on his lap and she had the biggest smile on her face. Delia sat down on an empty chair but she was bombarded by a hypo pikachu who leapt up at her nearly causing her to fall backwards off her chair. She finally got control of the hypo Pikachu and gently place him on her lap. 4 little Charmanders were running round the table and they appeared to plaing tag. Charizard glared at the little Charmanders warning them to be quiet or they would go without food for a week. Delia glanced at Charizard admiring how big and strong he had gotten since last time they seen each other. "So Charizard these your charmanders?" The 4 little Charmanders turned their attention to Delia and ran up to her hugging her legs. She laughed and so did everyone else in the room all accept the sleeping ones who still slept undisturbed.

Charizard nodded to answer Delia's question.

"Well congradualtions Charizard, i always hoped you would have a family one day." Chaizard blushed and sat silently. Delia then turned her focus onto Ash, she looked up at him with a huge grin on her face.

"What you grinning at mum?" Ash was really confused.

"Well is Dawn your girlfriend, or not because she seems very comfortable with you there."

Ash blushed. "Yeah, we started dating a ew days ago but we've been hiding our feelings for each other for years and we just had to tell each each other and well here we are."

Delia squealed with joy just thinking that her boy had finally gotten a girlfriend. "She's beautiful, your very lucky Ash, make her happy."

"I will, i will." Ash gently stroked Dawn's long blue hair.

"i don't think Misty is going to like this one bit you know."

"Why?"

"Well its obvious that she has feelings for you and she's coming round for a few weeks and she arrives tomorrow."

"What, she's here tomorrow, i justr don't want her to get angry at Dawn and do something reckless, you know how agressive she can be. dawn won't stand a chance against her, she's just too gentle to fight anyone."

"I'm sure Misty won't do anything like that, just relax and if she asks you out just tell her that your with Dawn and i'm pretty sure she'll be fine with it." Delia was possitive that mist wouldn't do anything reckless against Dawn.

"Are you sure."

"I'm sure, i think you should go put Dawn upstairs so she can sleep in peace." Ash nodded and picked the sleeping girl up and walked upstairs. He walked into a empty bedroom and placed her on the bed and gently placed the covers over her. He kissed her on the forehead and then quietly went back downstairs.

Pikachu was beginning to get tired and so was Delia. Ash reached the bottom of the stairs and found Delia turning off the lights. All the Pokmon were fast asleep and the only the only lights on downstairs were the flames of Charizard, Charla, Chim Char and the 4 little Charmanders. "Its pretty late, how about we talk about your trips tomorrow over breakfast when Dawn is awake. I'm aure your tired from your journey."

"You can say that again, i'm exhausted. Well good night mum, cya in the morning."

"Good night son." Both mother and son went a seperate way and entered a different room to go get a good nights sleep.

**well thats it for this chapter. A new day arrives next chapter where old friends return and don't like what they see. Review if you can. Cya later!!!**


	5. Wow, I'm so proud of you!

I do not own Pokemon so please don't sue. I just like Pokemon a lot so please don't sue me!

I just want to remind all readers that this fanfic is a AU meaning it isnt completely in sync with the actual show, its wat me and friend want it to be but it nearly the same with only a few changes so it won't spiral out of control.

I hope you like this chapter, i certainly do.!

**To Be Or Not To Be**

**Chapter 5 - Wow... i'm so proud of you!**

The time read 7:30am on the alarm clock that rested next to Ash's bed_. "Looks like it time to get up, i think i might go and see my Pokemon again, I'm sure Charizard and Pidgeot will want to see their old friends again, ye that's what I'll do_." Ash turned his thoughts onto another person that was very dear to him... Dawn!. _Wow, i can't believe it, I'm finally with her, i love her so much. The way she walks...omg its so amazing, and i can't forget about them beautiful saphire eyes that can light up a room even if it was in complete darkness. Wow i am really lucky to have her...Dawn, i love you._" Ash just continued to lay in his bed thinking about his lovely girlfriend, that is until his thoughts were disrupted by a knock at the door. "Yes, who is it?"

"Erm its me Dawn, can you come downstairs with me, i need you down ith me cause i haven't spoken to your mother yet and i would feel awkward if your not with me." On the other side of the door Ash had a worried expression on her face. _This is it, i got to make a good impression with Ash's mum or i'll never be able to stay with Ash."_

Ash sat upright in his bed and yawned. he stood up and walked over to his wardrobe where he picked out a outfit that wasn't his normal clothes. He had a white shirt that was quite tight which helped show off his muscular build and he picked out some nice white shorts that went well with the shirt. Ash moved his way over to the on suite bathroom and entered. "Hey Dawn you can come in, I'm just getting dressed."

"Ok then." Dawn turned the handle to the door and entered. She had been wanting to know what Ash's bedroom was like as it would show what type of things Ash was into and she found the room filled with Pokemon stuff. On the walls pictures of Ash and other companions were scattered across the room. A lot of the pictures were of Pokemon that he had seen over his travels, others were of Ash alone and some were with groups of people. She noticed one photo that had Brock, Ash and some other girl that she didn't know of. She had short red hair and she wore very tomboyish clothes. In her hands she held a little egg type Pokemon that was unfamiliar to Dawn. _i wonder who that is, i'll ask Ash about her."_

After a good 10 minutes of looking around his room Dawn found a photo of a group of little Pokemon. The Pokemon were in a circle and they looked like they were enjoying themselves. In the photo was Pikachu, a Bulbasaur, a Squirlte, a Charmander and a Pidgeotto. All the Pokemon had the biggest smiles on their faces and Dawn couldn't stop herself smiling at the little Pokemon. Dawn looked closer at Charmander and she suddenly realised something. _"Wow, so that's Charizard when he was young, he looks so adorable." _Unbeknown to her Ash had finished getting dressed and stood in the doorway of the bathroom with a smirk on his face as he watched his beautiful girlfriend stare at the picture.

"He didn't stay like that for long." Dawn jumped as she hadn't seen Ash enter the room. She turned to look at Ash and her heart began to race, she had never seen him wearing such a tight shirt before and she liked what she saw. Ash walked over and grabbed a photo of a Charmeleon and gave it to Dawn. She looked down to see a arrogant looking Pokemon that looked mean and aggressive.

"So this was Charmander when he evolved?" Dawn couldn't believe the difference in the two photos. In one there was a happy Charmander and in the next was a mean looking Charmeleon. "Why did he look moody?"

"He just evolved to soon, i wasn't ready to handle him and he knew that so he didn't listen to me and he got rather agressive with. I got a few scars from where he slashed at me."

"Omg... I never knew he was that bad if you think he was bad as a Charmeleon, think again.

"Why what happened?" dawn raised her eyebrow quite curious of what Ash was going to tell her.

Ash picked up another photo and gave it to Dawn. In the photo there was a Charizard and Ash but it wasn't that good of a situation being shown in the photo. Ash was lying on the floor burned to a crisp while Charizard just laughed at him. "This was Charizard when he first evolved into a Charizard and you can tell he thought it was pretty amusing to send a flameflower my way ever so often. Wasn't very nice for me but he got his laughs." Dawn stared at the photo, amazed at how this Charizard didn't seemed completely different to the one downstairs.

"Wow he's changed a lot hasn't he?"

"Ye, he finally grew up and stopped being arrogant and well now we're very good friends." Ash smirked sa he remembered all the times he and Charizard had a argument about something. Dawn looked at Ash and it made her smile just thinking about how much love and care he shows his Pokemon. His Charizard was a prime example of his determination to never give up on a Pokemon even if they hurt you.

"Maybe if i'm anything like you Ash i might one day have the same relationship with Mamoswine as you do with Charizard."

"I know you will, you are a fantastic coordinator and he'll come around eventually."

Dawn's eyes lit up when she heard Ash's praises about her. "Thanks Ash" She moved closer to Ash until her body was touching his, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in so her lips met Ash's. Ash wrapped his arms around Dawn's waist wand pulled her in closer to him. They passionatley kissed and Dawn even started using tongues with Ash, and he liked it a lot. Ash was disappointed when she pulled away but she had the biggest smile on her face. "Well i think it might be a good time to go downstairs and introduce me to your motherm now wouldn't it.

"I guess your right, i am rather hungry now and i'm sure my mum is making us the best breakfast ever."

"I can't wait, lets go." Dawn turned holding Ash's hand and she began to race to the door with Ash trying to keep up.

They reached the stairs and Dawn slowed down which brought Ash to focus on her. He read her expression and he knew that she was nervous, it was obvious that she wanted to make a good impression on Delia. Ash gently rested his hand on Dawn's shoulder. "Relax, just be yourself, if i love you, i'm positive that my mum will love you. Come on lets go get some breakfast." Dawn hesitated and she was nearly dragged down the stairs by Ash but luckily he caught before she fell. She breathed deeply trying to relax.

"Ok, I'm ready." Dawn slowly made her way downstairs. When they reached the bottom they were greeted by a hyporactive Pikachu and Piplup and latched onto Pikachu was a hyporactive Buneary. Piplup jumped into Dawn's arms and chirped happily. "Good morning to you too Piplup." Pikachu was attempting to jump up onto Ash's shoulder but he was being prevented by the still latched on Buneary who wouldn't let go. Everyone laughed as Pikachu just gave up hope and fell down exhausted from trying to escape. Ash made his way thorough the living room where Charizard sat down staring at the TV. Ash just looked baffled at how Charizard was watching the TV and watching the News channel.

"Ok then when did Charizard learn to watch TV and when did he start watching the news.?" Ash looked round and no one answered. "Hmm very odd, but oh well if he likes it, i not going to stop him." Charizard looked at Ash and simply raised his thumb giving him a thumbs up. he was far to interested in hearing what was going on in the world. Ash made his way through to the kitchen when the scent of a full English breakfast was cooking. Ash nearly crashed into the kitchen door as he was too busy daydreaming about what he was going to eat. Luckily dawn was here this time to save him from falling and she grabbed him stopping him from crashing into he door. "Thanks Dawn, that would of really hurt if i fell."

"No problem Ash, i can't have my boyfriend injured now, can I."

"Well i guess not, we better go in." Ash pushed the Kitchen door open revealing a beautiful kitchen with a lovely garden view that had loads of places for the Pokemon to play. Dawn just looked at how beautiful it was. she looked into the distance and found at the top of the hill behind the house was a huge laboratory.

Delia heard the door open and she turned to face Ash and Dawn. She smiled as she watched the young girl stare admiringly at how beautiful the room and garden was. "Well hello you two, have a good sleep."

"Yeah, very good sleep." Ash jumped to the table and sat down waiting for his food.

Dawn looked very nervous and Delia could see this. "Dawn its lovely to finally meet you, i've been dying to meet you for ages."

"Oh really i never knew Ash talked about me."

"Oh he never stopped talking about you, every time he was on the phone to me he always mentioned your name and how great you were, i kind of knew then that Ash liked you more than a friend, he never spoke like that about any of his other girl companions."

Dawn blushed. "Thanks its lovely to know how much of a sweet boyfriend i've got."

Delia smiled at the young girl. "I must say Dawn i've seen some of your contests on TV and i have to say your very impressive, and i love your Pokemon, their so cute and its been so good to get to know them."

Dawn's blush deepened. "Thanks Mrs Ketchum."

"No need to call me that, you can call me Delia, i want you to to feel at home here. Sit down dear, have some breakfast and then maybe you can tell me the story of how you and ash got together."

"Oh OK." Dawn moved to an empty seat and Delia placed a huge English breakfast down in front of her. "Thanks, it looks Delicious."

"My pleasure dear," Delia sat down herself opposite Dawn and both began tucking into their food. Ash had already started and as usual was eating like the pig he was. "So when was that my son became so good with the ladies then?" Ash didn't hear his mother say anything and just continued to eat ravenously.

"Well we've only been dating for a few days actually. We got together in Pewter City. I had feelings for Ash for quite a while but i was too nervous and shy to tell him. I never knew he felt the same way about me as i did about him. He asked me if i would like a walk down the harbour alone. We sat down on a bench away from the public staring out across the ocean. That's when i knew he felt the same way. he was staring at me with such love and desire in his eyes it was obvious, and it was made clear when he couldn't hold his feelings back any longer and he told me how he felt about me. I was so delighted when i heard it, i didn't believe it at first but when he leaned in and kissed me, then i knew it was for real. Now we are an official couple and we no longer hold back are feelings for each other." Ash didn't hear anything dawn had said and was still eating. Delia simply smiled as she imagined that perfect moment when her son kissed the girl of his dreams.

"Wow, i never knew Ash could be that romantic." Delia stared at Ash who was still oblivious to the conversation about him. "I always hoped he would get a beautiful girl but i never expected anything like you Dawn, you just gorgeous, i'm so happy he's found a girl like you."

Dawn blushed again "Thanks Delia, i just can't believe i got a boy like Ash, he's just so handsome and kind to me." Dawn stared lovingly at the boy sat to the end of the table.

"So how long you staying with us Dawn before you go off on you next adventure.?"

"Well actually I'm not going on a new adventure, i finished my Pokemon journey and i want to go wherever Ash goes. I had a good journey but now i want to try something else." Ash had heard this and he finally got involved in the conversation.

"Erm well actually i got to tell you something, i finished my journey as well, i travelled to every region and now i want to simply settle down in Pallet Town. I'm nearly 20 and i think its time i started thinking about other things. I think i might call Lance from the elite four and see if there are any jobs going at the moment."

"I never knew you were planning to stay in our house for that long but oh well it will be good to have you around the house again." Delia smiled at her only son.

"I'm not going to be living here much longer, I'm planning on buying my own house, I'm quite a rich person from all the battles and tournaments I've been in."

"Oh, so when you going to look for a house?" Delia sounded quite upset at the thought of her son not needing her as much anymore.

"Well I'll give it a few weeks, possibly a month and then I'll start looking for a house to buy." Ash turned to Dawn with a huge grin on his face. "If you are planning too stay with me would you mind if i could share my house with you." Ash smiled at Dawn who was shocked at ash's request.

"You mean when you buy the house you want me to move in with you, isn't it a bit soon in the relationship.?"

"Oh Dawn, we've known each other for how long now and i know that your the girl i want to spend my life with so yes i do want you to move in with me when i get the house."

Dawn's eyes lit up as the prospect of living with Ash suddenly dawned upon her and the feeling made her so happy. "Yes Ash, I'll live with you, maybe we can find the perfect house together."

"Sorry Dawn, you can't help me find the house, its going to be a surprise for you, so your just going to have to wait and see what it is, but i assure you it will be beautiful just like you."

Dawn was just to happy to respond so she simply leaned in and gave Ash the biggest kiss she could. Delia was smiling as he watched them as it made her so proud to finally see her son so happy. When they broke apart Ash stood up. "I'm going to go play with the Pokemon, you and mum can talk about whatever you want. Oh by the way do you want to ome up to see my other Pokemon? I'm leaving at 10.

Dawn had always wwanted to see the Pokemon ash had travelled with before he met her and she couldn't miss the chance in seeing them. "Sure thing, i'll love to see your Pokemon, just come and get me when your about to leave."

"Sure" Ash turned and headed into the living room to get Charizard to come out with him. Charizard reluctantly left the room as he was still watching the news but he knew he need to catch up with his old master and he needed to get more acquainted with Ash's new Pokemon. Ash stepped out into the back garden with Charizard close behind. Charizard struggled but luckily squeezed through the door without causing or recieving any damage. It was a beautiful day. Not a single cloud was in the sky and the sun was beating down on Ash and Charizard. Most of the Pokemon were already outside sunbathing, others were under a tree in the shade and two were sleeping in a tree.

Ash, Pikachu and Charizard sat down in the sun. Charla and the 4 Charmanders came to join them. Piplup had been bored with listening to his master talk about fashion with delia so he decided to join the rest of the group outside and came sat down next to Charizard. Chim Char spotted Charizard and ran over to him trying to get near him. Ever since Charizard arrived on the scene Chim Char had idolised him. He was amazed at how quickly he evolved and now he wanted to do the same thing. Grotle moved over to the group at a slower pace. Buizel was fast asleep against a tree and had his arms folded in his usual arrogant way. Staravia finished her conversation with Buneary as she seen Buneary's attention focus upon pikachu when he stepped outside so she headed over to the tree where Pidgeot and Pidgy were sat having a conversation. She felt a bit nervous of the big bird but was surprised when he welcomed her freely and he bagan to get her involved in the conversation making her feel accepted. Buneary sprinted over to Pikachu and jumped and took out Pikachu, holding him in a death grip. everyone laughed. Pachirsu was lying next to Buizel fast asleep. Ash just chatted with his loyal Pokemon.

Chim Char wanted to improve his fighting skills so he and Charizard began to train. Charizard was of course winning due to his increased size, strengh and more experience battling techniques. Chim Char never gave up even as he was beaten and Charizard contiued to support him in every move he used, he gave him tips and new strategies to use which Chim Char practiced against Charizard. Charizard was taken aback when Chim Char got the upper hand on him and hit him with a Flame wheel. Chim Char jumped with joy but he began to glow. Everyone turned to look what was happening and even Buizel and Pachirusu woke up knowing that Chim Char was about to evolve. He began to increase in size, his outwards appearance was still blurred as he was still glowing but it was clear he was much larger. When the glowing finally subsided no longer was a little Chim Char but was replaced with a larger Monferno.

Ash stood up as he gazed admiringly at his newly evolved Monferno. he reached into his back pocket where he kept his Pokedex at all times. he opened and a male computerized voice spoke out. A image appeared on screen on Monferno and the voice began to speak. _"Monferno, To intimidate attackers, it tretches the fire on its tail to make itself appear bigger. Monferno is a Fire-Fighting type_." Ash closed the Pokedex and moved closer to Monferno praying that he wouldn't disobey him as Charizard did but was happy to know that he was still very much the same as he was as a Chim Char. Monferno ran and jumped into Ash's arms, not realising the sudden weight change in Monferno, Ash stumbled and fell on his back. The entire group laughed. Charizard moved closer to Monferno and congratulated him.

("Monferno, i'm very proud of you, maybe now i'll have some competition to have, i can't wait to have an other battle again, mahybe next time you'll evolve again.") Monferno jumped into the air and gave Charizard a high five.

(Thanks Charizard, your a real inspiration, i'm looking forward to our next match.") With all the excitement Ash had forgotten about the time and it was now 20 past 10 and Dawn came out see what Ash was up to.

Dawn stepped outside and became very curious as the group of Pokemon circled something in the centre. She walked up closer to the group and then she saw it. The Pokemon were all congratulating one of the group. "Why are they all around Chim Char, wait a minute that ain't Chim Char." She moved closer and it dawned upon her. "He's evolved, wow he's a Monferno." Dawn raced through the group and picked up Monferno in her arms. Monferno was smiling as he recieved all the attention. "Wow you evolved i'm so proud of you, i know you've been workin hard Chim Cha... sorry, Monferno, i got to get used to that. Well ye i'm so proud of you." Dawn hugged Monferno in a even tighter hold and he loved every minute of it. When she finally released him she placed him on the floor where he was pouced upon by all the Pokemon as they wanted to ask questions.

Dawn turned to face Ash who had biggest grin on his face which made Dawn smile even more. Dawn sat down next to Ash. "i really wasn't expecting him to evolve it just happened."

"What made him evolve?"

"I think he was inspired by Charizard, he wants to be just like him so they had a battle and Charizard gave him tips on how to fight better and he was so happy when he finally got a hit on Charizard that he evolved."

"Wow, i see Charizard's a good teacher, maybe he can teach are other Pokemon."

"Ye, that would be good." Ash looked down at his watch not thinking it was that late. "What, its half past 10 we better get going." Ash stood up and called over to the Pokemon "hey guys the last one to the top of the hill is a rotten egg." Ash, Dawn and the rest turned and sprinted to not be the last one to the top of the hill.


	6. A Crushing Reunion!

I'm back and i've brought an other chapter along with me so just enjoy the story. Oh by the thanks for all the reviews and i will try to keep updating my story as much as possible. oh and by the way don't sue because i do not own any thing of Pokemon, so please don't sue.

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter, i'm really happy how this story has turned out so far. Its time for the old Pokemon to return and there will be a surprise near the end.

**To Be Or Not To Be**

**Chapter 6 - A Crushing Reunion!**

Ash fell to the floor panting for breath. He looked up to see Dawn and all the Pokemon laughing at him. "So, i guess i'm the rotten egg then?"

"You sure are, i never knew you were that slow." dawn continued to Laugh at he exhausted boy lying on he floor in front on him. Ash didn't respond he was still trying to cath his breath. "I'm going to have to get you into shape, i thought all that walking wouldn't make you pretty fit and healthy but i guessed wrong." Ash just smiled at the laughing girl. even though he was being insulted he just couldn't be mad at her.

"Ye, i am pretty unfit, you'll have to help me get fit. That's if you don't lose patience with while you train me." Ash laughed just imaging Dawn going off in a tantrum because of Ash not learning quick enough. "Could you help me up Dawn?"

"Oh ye, sure." Dawn leaned over to ash and grabbed his hand and she pulled while Ash did nothing to help her lift him up. She couldn't do it. "Hey, how about you at least try and help me get you off the floor, your just being awkward now." Ash just laughed.

"But Dawn i'm too unhealthy to lift myself up. You need to do it." Ash just smirked as he watched Dawn scowl at him.

"Fine, i'll get you up without your help." She attempted again to lift him but he was being even more awkward and placed all his weight down so she fell over as well. Ash laughed and so did Dawn. "My God Ash hoe much do you weigh?"

"Erm i don't know, i don't weigh myself." Dawn picked herself off the floor dusting herself off.

"Will you just get up now?"

"Sorry Dawn, i'm too tired to move."

"Well OK, Charizard pick him up will you." Dawn pointed to Charizard and he nodded. Charizard walked over to ash and grabbed to back of his shirt and lifted him up easily like he weighed nothing. Charizard placed him on his feet and gave Dawn a thumbs up. Dawn smiled and raised her thumb in appreciation. "Thanks Charizard." dawn turned to focus on Ash again who still had the biggest smirks on his face. "What are you so happy about?"

"Well why wouldn't i be happy, its a beautiful day, i'm with the most beautiful girl ever and i'm with all my friends, what's not to be happy about?" Ash looked at Dawn moving closer to her. Her eyes simply lit up once she heard ash's comment of him thinking she was the most beautiful comment ever. Ash moved in closer to Dawn. Soon he was staring down at her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Both placed their heads on each other and smiled at each other. "I really mean it Dawn, you truly are the most beautiful girl in the world." ash leaned in and tried to Kiss her but she pulled apart taunting him.

"Well if you want to kiss me you can do it later, if you look at your watch your nearly an hour late so lets get going will you, i want to see all your Pokemon." Dawn turned round to face the big laboratory in front of her. She admired the beauty of the building and she gazed at the wild Pokemon scattered around the grounds. "Are any of these your Pokemon Ash?"

"No, my Pokemon are the back, well they normally are, they stay as one big group."

"Oh, Ok then come on lets go i want to see them." Dawn raced to the front door of the lab and rang the doorbell. Ash raced to her trying to warn her about something but he didn't get there soon enough. the front door opened but Dawn didn't get the chance to see inside as a Pokemon jumped on her and nearly smothered her. "Aah, what the hell, what is this purple slime on me, get it off."

Ash couldn't stop laughing and neither could the rest of the Pokemon in the group. they watched as a Muk clung to Dawn giving her the biggest hugs anyone could. Unfortunately it didn't realise that hugging people wasn't the best idea as people got all the slime on them, but he was only trying to be nice. Ash raced up to Muk and began to stroke him. "Muk, can you get off Dawn, let me introduce her to you." Muk had only just noticed his master and he jumped off Dawn and clung to Ash instead pushing him to the floor giving him the biggest hug ever. Dawn finally got up and finally realised what it was that jumped on her. She brought out her Pokedex and a picture of a slime Pokemon came up.

"_Muk the posion Pokemon. A toxic fluid seeps from its body. the fluid instantly kills plants and trees on contact." _Dawn closed the Pokedex and looked at the Pokedex, She had heard that Muk's were normally quite aggressive Pokemon but this Muk was hugging Ash tightly.

Ash was on the floor while Muk still clung to him happily to reunited with his master. "Its good to see you again Muk, its been a while, you still giving Prof Oak problems with your hugging. Muk finally got off Ash and nodded his head. Ash laughed just thinking about the professor trapped under Muk. Ash gave muk a good stoke on the head and Muk started to Purr like a cat.

Dawn was amazed. "I never knew Muk's could Purr, is he your Pokemon Ash?" Dawn moved closer to get a better look at the friendly blob of slime.

"Ye, i caught him in the Kanto region by accident. Even if it was an accident it was a good accident i might say, he's a great friend." Ash smiled and looked down at his slimy Pokemon. "Muk, i have a few old friends for you to meet." Muk was interested in Ash's comment. Muk looked around the group and that's when he noticed Pikachu. He launched himself and picked him up in a death hug. Pikachu smiled and Muk was just so happy to see his old friend. Charizard and Pidgeot moved closer and muk lifted his head to see them. His smile widened as he saw two of his old friends. He jumped and latched onto Charizard's right leg tripping him over and he clung to Pidgeot's left wing. Everyone laughed.

While everyone was to busy laughing no one had noticed a new figure was standing in the door in his white lab coat. "Excuse me Ash are you just going to hang out my door all day or you going to come in, the house it getting cold with the door open." Everyone turned to face the new voice. In the doorway stood professor Oak and he was staring at Ash. "Hey Ash come on in and tell me what you've been up to since last time we seen each other, but i assume before we talk you want to go see your Pokemon?"

Ash smiled and ran to the door. "Yeah!" Professor Oak turned and went inside to finish off some work.

"Before i get back to work i just want you to know that your Pokemon are in their normal spot so you should find them easily." Oak turned and returned to his work.

Dawn, Ash and the rest of the Pokemon entered the Lab and walked through to the back. Ash opened the sliding doors and he entered a huge area of land that contained many different species of Pokemon. The Pokemon all glared at the newcomers intrigued. Charizard was by far the biggest Pokemon in sight and many of the Pokemon were scared of him. the group made its way through into a clearing where a large group of Pokemon. Dawn first caught eyes on a huge Snorlax next to a tree and it wasn't actually asleep. "Wow, cool its a Snorlax! and its not asleep, i've always wanted to see a Snorlax when their awake."

As the group made their way into the field, Snorlax caught sight of Ash first. He instantly recognised him and he ran pretty fast to get there. Unfortunately for Ash he had no time to avoid Snorlax and what made matters worse was while Snorlax was running he got tired and fell over sound asleep which was very unfortunate for Ash as Snorlax had decided to take his nap right on top of Ash. Everyone laughed as they watched Ash's head pop out underneath of the sleeping Snorlax. Dawn was worried at first but soon relaxed when all the Pokemon laughed and so did Ash. "Its good to see you again Snorlax." He spoke like he was struggling to breath as he was still stuck under the heavy Snorlax. "Please Snorlax, please get off me, i'm in quite a bit of pain here." Charizard was laughing hysterically as it reminded him of the good old days when this happened quite often.

Dawn was becoming increasingly worried as Ash looked in quite a lot of pain. "How we supposed to get him off of you?" Dawn tried lifting Snorlax but had no luck as he was simply to heavy to lift.

"If Charizard would stop bloody laughing at me maybe he could actually come and help and get him off of me." Charizard stood wiping tears of laughter away from his eyes.

("Ok, Ok, i'm sorry, its just its been a awhile since that happened last time and i couldn't stop laughing.") Charizard wiped the last tear from his eye.

"Well please just get him off of me!" Ash was getting desperate now and was trying to wriggle himself out of the predicament he was in but he was having no luck, he was jammed under there quite tightly.

("Ok, i'll get him off of you.") Charizard stepped forward and placed his hands underneath of Snorlax. Charizard began to lift but even he struggled to lift him as he started buckle. With one last push Snorlax finally rolled onto his side. Ash was still lying there nearly crippled. Charizard dragged him away from Snorlax so he couldn't roll on him again. Ash didn't move as his body was still incapable of movement. Dawn ran over to Ash and tried to help him up but no luck. Piplup looked worried and jumped onto the nearly crippled ash and slapped him repeatedly trying to get him up but still no success. Piplup gave up hope and jumped into Dawn's arms. Pikachu however was worried at all and simply stepped forward in front of Ash. He started to glow which indicated that he was going to use a thunder bolt. The electric hit Ash directly which instantly zapped him up and he began to run round in pain.

Once the electric had subsided Ash glared at Pikachu. Pikachu just laughed and fell on the floor hysterically. "Hey that wasn't funny Pikachu, that was mean."

Pikachu calmed his laughter and he sat himself up. ("Well you should thank me really, i got you up didn't I.") Pikachu stood up and jumped up onto Ash's shoulder. Ash looked at Pikachu who was perched on his shoulder.

"Thanks Pikachu, what would i do without you." Pikachu just jumped at Ash and gave him a big hug. Dawn no longer had her worried expression on her face and she moved round to get a closer look at Snorlax.

"Hey Ash, is this your Snorlax?"

"Yeah i caught him in the Orange Islands" Ash moved over to Snorlax and gave him a pat on the head. "He's a great pal when he's actually awake and he's a good fighter as well, i've won quite a few battles with him."

"Wow that's so cool, why you never tell me you had all these cool Pokemon?" Dawn turned to face Ash and she had a curious expression on her face.

"Erm, to be honest i don't know why i never mentioned them, i guess i just forgot to tell you."

"Ok, well, where's all your other Pokemon?" Dawn looked around the field and saw many Pokemon. "Are any of these yours?"

"No mine should be over that hill there." Ash pointed at the hill and Dawn looked over to it. She ran as fast as possible as she saw a large group of Pokemon all together. She gasped in wonder and admired the Pokemon. The group of Pokemon all turned from what they were doing and gazed at the girl on top of the hill.

("I wonder who that is?") Cinaquil asked Totodile but he just shrugged his shoulder telling him he didn't know. They both turned and began talking with Bayleef. Bulbasaur hadn't noticed the girl yet as he was fighting to get Heracross off of his bulb as she tried to eat the pollen on his back.

("Hey Heracross how many times have i got to tell you to get off me?") Bulbasaur began to run up the hill trying to get the large bug off him but he didn't see Dawn on top of he hill and he went crashing right into her knocking her down. (Ow that hurt, what did i just hit?") Bulbasur and Heracross looked up at the girl in front of him and both looked confused as they had never seen her before.

("Who is she and why she over by us?") Heracross asked questioningly to Bulbasaur.

("Don't know, never seen her before.")

Dawn shook her head trying to regain her senses. _"Wow that's one tough Bulbasaur." _Bulbasaur looked at her with a very curious expression on his face as he was wondering who this girl was. "Erm hello Bulbasaur, do you belong to Ash Ketchum?" Bulbasur nodded in excitement at the mentioning of his masters name. "Well i'm his travelling party and i've been looking foreward to the day i finally get to meet you." Dawn sprang to her feet and Bulbasaur had the widest grin on his face.

Bulbasaur was not sure about Dawn at first so he moved in so he could examine her. Dawn just stared at the Bulbasaur with wonder and confusion as he circled her. Bulbasaur sniffed her trying to pick up the scent of Ash. he smiled as he caught the scent of his master on her. He turned to Heracross and jumped in the air. ("She is traveling with Ash, i can smell his scent on her, he must like this girl because none of his other companions have smelt this much like him. He and her must be like a couple or something.")

Heracross moved towards Dawn and sniffed her. She jumped with joy as she too smelt Ash's scent on her. She turned to Bulbasaur and nodded with agreement to the fact that this girl and Ash had to be a couple.

Dawn crouched to Heracross's level and looked at the happy bug. "Do you belong to Ash as well?" Heracross turned very shy and simply nodded her her head. "Well if you want to see him, he's just over that hill with Snorlax." Both Pokemon ran past Dawn and stood on top of the Hill.

Ash looked up the hill to see what Dawn was surprised when he found that Bulbasaur and Heracross was racing towards him. Dawn came racing down the hill as well with the two Pokemon. Heracross was hovering and reached Ash first and launched herself into his arms where Ash just gripped her tightly embracing her. Bulbasaur saw that Ash was busy so he first wen to his dearest friends. He ran over to Charizard and he began to leap up and down. Dawn was amazed at how Charizard still acted like a Charmander. Charizard started jumping on his two felt like he was newborn Charmander. Watching him this happy made Dawn smile brightly. Pidgeot opened his wings wide and flapped them to show his excitement to see his friend.

Pikachu leapt off of Ash's shoulder and went to join his oldest friend other than Ash. Bulbasaur turned and his smile widened when he saw Pikachu and Bulbasaur sent his vine whips towards pikachu and grabbed him pulling him into a big hug. (Wow i can't believe the old gang is back together.) Bulbasaur put Pikachu down. Bulbasaur's eyes drooped slightly. (well not the whole group, we're missing Squirtle, without him its not the complete old gang.")

Pikachu patted Bulbasur on the head. (I'm sure squirlte is fine and i bet we'll see him again.")

Bulbasaur's eyes widened at the prospect of seeing his old friend Squirtle again. ("I sure do miss him.)

"(So do i, so do i.") Pikachu and the old gang went into a deep conversation about the good old days while Ash introduced Heracross to the new gang. Heracross took a immediate liking to Grotle as he was a fellow grass type but she got on with all them equally. Ash just watched as the Pokemon greeted each other. Ash walked over to Bulbasaur and picked him up and Bulbasaur jumped on Ash's head. Everyone laughed as Bulbasaur had grown quite a bit and was struggling to keep himself a lot on Ash's head.

"Its good to see you Bulbasaur, its been a while old friend."

("Too long!")

"Well how about we go see the rest of the gang." Ash ran up the hill with Bulbasaur latching on his head to stay on. All the Pokemon came to join them. Ash waved at his Pokemon and everyone of them ran up to him. Ash greeted each and everyone of them to Dawn. All the Pokemon took a liking to Dawn and Bayleef was especially attracted to Grotle as they were pretty similar. Cindaquil and Totodile took an immediate liking to Monferno and Piplup and they all began to chat away. Totodile showed Monferno and Piplup a new dance he had been working on and they all watched as he danced away. Buneary was following Pikachu everywhere he went and all the bird Pokemon went into a nearby tree and started to have a chat with each other. it was obvious that Pidgeot was the leader as he was biggest, strongest and oldest of the group.

Charizard introduced Bulbasaur to Charla and his 5 children and he told how the 5th little Charmander got himself caught by Dawn. Kingler moved up towards Buizel and both liked each other as they compared water techniques with each other. Haunter, Larvitar, Primeape, Donphan, Torkoal, Glalie, Corphish and Sceptile all started to introduce themselves to Pachirusu.

A noise broke through the group which caught everyone attention. ("Gliscor!!!") A flying Pokemon came sweeping through the sky towards the group and took out Ash in a bear hug. (By the way in this story Gliscor was transported to the lab earlier because he found out there was a really cute Gliscor there as well.)

"Hmm, its good to see you again Gliscor, so have you been?" Ash looked at the happy Pokemon and he already could tell that he had been having a great time.

The thirty Tauros had now turned into 50 tauros as the heard had had some children so now ash owned even more Tauros. After all the reunions and introductions the Pokemon went off to chat with the new gang and talk with the old ones. Ash and Dawn just sat on top of the hill watching the Pokemon have a good time. "Wow, its so good to see all the Pokemon again. I've missed them so much." Dawn smiled as he watched as just gaze at his Pokemon.

"Their all beautiful Ash, i never knew you had such a variety of cool Pokemon."

"Well i have had more, i used to have a Butterfree, but i let him go so he could start a family and i set my Lapras go so she could be with her family again. I also had a Beedrill for a little while but i gave him to a friend who really liked yellow and stripped Pokemon and i can't forget about Squirtle, he was one of my first Pokemon, i let him go back to his old gang called the Squirtle Squad so he could help out with the fire service." Ash just stared at Dawn as she took in all the information she was receiving.

"Wow you've got some great Pokemon Ash, i can't believe it, i never thought you had this many Pokemon and by the way how did you catch all them Tauros?" Dawn pointed at the massive heard of Tauros all grazing on the grass.

"Well i kind of accidentally caught them all. I caught one and every time i was trying to catch another Pokemon they always seemed to run in front of me when i through the ball and that's how i caught them all."

"Oh i see, so you actually caught 50 Tauros."

"No i only caught 30 of them but they've had children since last time i seen them." Ash looked over at his heard and laughed. "Now i come to think about it is pretty funny, i don't think anyone else in this world could accidentally catch 30 Tauros."

"Yeah only Ash Ketchum can manage that." Both Dawn and Ash laughed. Ash turned to gaze into her beautiful saphire eyes.

"So Dawn, about that kiss earlier that you stopped, how about i finish it now." Ash moved closer to Dawn. She looked at him with a huge smirk on her face and she signalled for Ash to come closer to her. Ash moved closer wrapping his arms around her. He pushed her onto the ground and he brushed his lips against hers. She smiled at him and pulled him closer to her. She passionately kissed him and he kissed back. Both had their eyes closed and were too busy admiring each other they didn't notice the entire Pokemon stare at them with curiosity. They had never seen their master get this close and personal with someone before.

Ash continued to kiss Dawn and he was now lying completely on top of her now and they broke apart to have to gain their breath again. "Wow Ash, your a amazing kisser, please don't stop." Ash moved in once again and his lips met Dawn's and they slipped their tongue's into each others mouths. Both were oblivious to a new person walking up the hill. Once the mysterious figure saw what they were doing they stopped in their tracks.

"Ash, what are you doing!"

Ash broke apart from dawn and quickly jumped off her. Dawn jumped up as well pretending like nothing had happened. Ash turned to face the person who had disrupted them and what he saw was a very angry Misty!. Ash's only response was "Shit!" He had completely forgotten what his mother had told him about Misty coming round today. Ash looked nervous. "Oh hi Misty, you had a nice day" Ash could not think of anything else to say to the girl and he could clearly see that she was becoming even more angry. "OK, i guess not" Ash pulled Dawn closer to him so he could protect her as he knew what was going to happen.

**Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you like it because i'm having great fun writing this story. Please review and find out what's going to happen with Misty.**


	7. Journey to Pallet!

Hi, I'm back and i a new chapter comes with my return. I do not own Pokemon so please i beg of you don't sue me!!!

**To Be Or Not To Be**

**Chapter 7 - Journey To Pallet!**

The alarm clock rang loudly with an annoying tone that would irritate anyone on near enough any occasion, but not this occasion as it was the day a certain girl would finally reveal her feelings to the man she loved.

As the alarm rang that same girl jumped out of her bed as fast as possible and turned off the alarm which read 4.00am. Once the annoying sound had finally stopped the girl closed her eyes smiling just imagining later on that day when she would finally meet the man of her dreams once again and tell him everything that she had kept hidden for so long. She continued to smile for several minutes before she finally came back to reality and when she did she glanced over to wall. As she moved closer to the wall her smile broadened as she gazed at all the memories that were on that wall. As she moved along the wall the girl finally reached the biggest photo in the room. This photo was her most prized possession in the whole entire world and she would never let anything happen to it. The photo was of herself and a young boy and both were kissing but you could tell that the buy felt very awkward but she had loved every minute of it.

As she gazed admiringly at the photo on the wall the girl went into deep thoughts. Her thoughts skipped across all the past adventures she'd had. As she looked at the two smiling figures in the photo she just remembered the day when it was taken.

_The weather was beautiful and the sun was blasting down without any clouds to stop it from shining. She had been very eager to reach the town they were heading as it had the most lovely beach in all of the Johto region and she had been dying to finally work on her tan for awhile and so had her companions. She remembered the moment when she and her friend had ran together up the huge hill that separated them from the world famous Nikii Beach. This wasn't just any old beach but was apparently the most beautiful beach in the entire world and she got to see it. The beach was well known for attracting the most famous celebrities who just wanted to have a nice relaxing vacation in one of the most beautiful towns in the world. As she and her friend reached the top of the hill she remembered that both of them had gasped in shock at the beauty of the area. The view was magnificent as she stared across at the most beautiful beach she had ever seen and she could see all the really expensive shops and restaurants where all the celebrities liked to go along the coastline. All she remembered at the time was being speechless and she really was speechless as she stared in awe at the passers by who were wearing all the most expensive clothes money could buy. She remembered snapping out of her trance when the older companion caught up with them on the hill top and called out their names. She came back to reality as her name was called. She turned and faced the oldest of the three friends and he looked impressed also but he wasn't in such a state that he couldn't manage to talk. "Well guys if you stop gawking at the beach maybe we can just maybe go down there and see it for real, how does that sound." She simply nodded and so did her other companion. As her older friend started moving down the hill towards the beach she turned and began to follow him but wasn't paying attention as she just stared at all the beautiful buildings she passed and all the beautiful and expensive cars that drove past. At the time she didn't know that this day would be the start of a love that she would never get over and it was all because on one kiss they shared. The older companion of the group had gone off to find some more information on the town and all the things that they could do during their stay. That just left herslef and her other companion which to be honest had a little crush on but she still didn't know how much he meant to her. She simply looked at her friend and smiled as she saw the goofy smile on his face as he glared and admired his surroundings. As the two moved through the row of shops they noticed a camera crew taking pictures of people and they had decided to investigate. As they moved closer the boy had suddenly realised what photos were being taken. Couples lined everywhere hoping to get their photos taken and all the couples got their photo taken while they had to kiss each other. As he saw this he attempted to turn away but found himself faced by a cameraman who was in front og him. She remembered turning round to see Ash being confronted by the man and she moved closer to her friend moving closer. Her smile broadened as the camera man asked her if they would like their photo taken. She just couldn't say no but her friend didn't seem to happy about it. He was about to protest when suddenly everyone turned to face the couple in front of them. They knew he didn't want to but they wanted him too kiss the girl as she wante to kiss him so all together told them to kiss. The boy was cornered, he couldn't get out of this problem as it would make him out to a really horrible person but if he agreed he knew his friend would never forget it. As the people stared at him he turned to looked at his friend who was standing happily eager to wait for her kiss. He had to do it, he just wanted to get out of it as soon as possible so he agreed to kiss her. her eyes began to sparkle when he agreed and she instantly moved forward to plant a kiss on his lips. She'd been desperate to see what it was like kissing her friend and she found that it was better than anticipated. She closed her eyes as she kissed him but she knew he really wasn't trying but he wasn't stopping her from trying so she continued. The crowd watched the couple and a few of them cheered as they watched the two youngsters kiss. After the photo had been taken he instantly broke the kiss. When he looked into the girl in front of her he knew she liked him. he could just tell by the sparkle in her eyes and the blush that had now formed across her face. He also began to blush but not out of longing for the girl but out of awkwardness as he didn't like everyone staring at him so he moved away from the group and walked off escaping the stares. The girl watched him leave but before she left she payed the camera man the money for a copy of the photo. She looked at the photo and she smiled as that photo represented the start of her longing for the one and only Ash Ketchum! That was the first day that she had ever kissed a boy and from that day she had loved Ash but hid her feelings as she was worried of rejection. The last thoughts she remembered before the memory faded away was of her running to catch up with her one and only love._

She opened her eyes and she continued to stare at the photo of that first kiss she ever shared with Ash Ketchum. She could of stared at it for ever but she didn't have the time as it was now 4.20m and she really wanted to reach Ash's house in good time. After reluctantly moving herself away from the photo the girl moved towards her wardrobe where she picked out her usual clothes of blue denim shorts and a yellow top that shown off quite a lot of her body. her shorts were very short and ended around her upper thigh and the rest of her legs was just bear.

She moved into the bathroom where she stared at herself in the mirror. She had orange-red hair and she had sparkling green eyes. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled as she looked at herself. _"I hope Ash recognises me with longer hair and not that short hair i used to have." _When she was younger she had very short hair but now she had let itself grow down past her shoulders. her hair was straight and she no longer looked as skinny as she was all them years ago. Sge had finally grown a few curves and her chest had grown too. _"I've changed a lot over the years but its for the better, i'm no longer that skinny little runt i used to be, i've grown into a real women and i'm determined to impress Ash" _Her face suddenly turned from the smile to a hard face that shown that determination. She even put a little make up on so she could impress Ash even though she never wore make up in her life she just wanted to make a good impression on him.

After 20 minutes in the bathroom making herself as respectable as possibly she finally thought she had decided she'd done a good enough job so she went downstairs to get a good breakfast before she left. As she left her room she caught the scent of a bacon and sausages being cooked. She was confused as to why food was being cooked this early in the morning. She continued to move down stairs and upon entering the living room she found her sister Lilly placing two plates down on the table. Lilly looked up to see her sister at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh hi Misty, i was just going to shout you down for breakfast."

"Why, is that food for me or something?"

"Well yeah."

"But you never cook me anything." Misty just looked at her sister suspiciously as she had never done this before and what made her more wary of her sister was that she was actually up this early in the morning.

"Can't a sister cook breakfast for her younger sibling anymore, is that a crime or something and besides i wanted to see you before you leave to go visit Ash. I know you like him and i know your planning to tell him how you feel." Lilly smiled at Misty which seriously sent shivers down her spine as it felt so weird her sister actually being this nice to her.

"Wow, thanks Lilly, and yeah i'm going to confess to Ash my feelings."

"I know you can do it Misty, you go get the man of your dreams sis." Lilly just smiled at her sister. "I just want to say that you do look beautiful Misty, i know that me and the other two make fun of you but we don't really mean it, i really am proud of you. Now you eat that up Misty and then you go get your man!"

"That really means a lot to me Lilly, with your approval i just know Ash will like me."

"That's the spirit Misty." Misty smiled at her sister and she began to dig into her food enjoying every last piece of food on the plate. While she ate, Misty and Lilly just laughed and had chats about this and that and for once they were actually getting along with each other.

By the time Misty had finished breakfast it was 5.20am and it was time that she she started on her walk to Pallet Town. As she walked out of her house she glanced back and waved at her sister one last time before turning a corner and completely losing sight of her. As she walked she just imagined different ways her and Ash would get together and by the time she had finally ran out of any idea she had already left Ceruelean and was already on her journey.

For the first hour of her journey Misty just listened to her ipod trying to pass the time as quickly as possible but she eventually got bored with listening to music so she decided to just check out the scenery. She smiled as she saw all the Pokemon in the trees and in the bushes. She stared at a group of Pidgy's all waiting eagerly for the father to return to give them food. As she moved on the trees became thicker she began to see more Ratata's around. She smiled as she watched a family of 4 small Ratata's was being lead by two Raticate leading them to find a new home to live in. they took no notice of Misty as she passed on by as she posed no threat to them. By the time Misty had reached Pewter city it was still rather quiet as it was only 6.30am. No shops were open yet so she just continued on by and soon she was out of Pewter City and entering the stage of the journey.

Misty had always hated this part of the journey as it meant she would have to be dealing with lots of bugs and she hated bugs. To keep her mind off the creepy bugs around her she tried to count all the Pidgy in area and there were quite a few of them. She thought back to Ash's Pidgeot and wondered if she would see him again in the forest however she didn't know she would be seeing him anyway but not in the forest but in another location. As she thought back to Ash's Pidgeot she began thinking of Ash's other Pokemon such as Charizard. _I wonder what Charizard is up to these days, i wonder if i'll ever see him again, i hope i do as i really miss him and i no Ash does as well. I remember when Charizard was that cute little Charmander but he's just gown so fast its hard to keep up with him anymore." _As Misty continued thinking back to all the good and bad times with Charizard's she thought back to his other Pokemon that he'd had. She continued on thinking about Ash and his Pokemon for a good hour and a half and before she knew it she had already passed the halfway mark and was past the really dense part of Virdian Forest and it was now 7.50am.

As Misty continued on walking on her way towards the small town of Pallet she came across a huge clearing in the woods that was occupied by a field full of flowers. She stared in awe at the magnificent sight. _"Wow that's odd, i wonder why there is just a random clearing here, but who cares, its so beautiful i think i might have a mid morning snack for awhile. I'm making great time and i don't want to be too early, knowing Ash he will still be in bed by the time i get there if i get there too early and he wouldn't be too impressed with me if i spoiled is sleep."_ Misty sidetracked from the path and headed towards a patch in the the clearing that was the best. Misty sat down and relaxed against the bark of a tree. Misty closed her relax and just let the boiling sun beat down upon her. Misty decided that she would spend maybe a hour and a half in the clearing as she just wanted time to rest up.

Misty let her Pokemon out of their Pokeballs and they all went off to have a nice relax in the clearing. Azuril decided to stay with Misty and shuggle close to the girl who was having a sleep against the tree. Staryu and Starmyu decided it would be a fun game to sneak up on Psyduck and play a trick on him and as he was so stupid he fell for the trick and was now feeling rather embarassed. Goldeen was found in a little pond not too far away and she was just swimming round enjoying herself and even Gyrados was out and about and was just lying basking himself in the sun.

As Misty and the Pokemon had relaxed for a while the time had flew by and it was now 9.20am and it was time to get moving again so Misty called back Gyrados, Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen and Psyduck but let Azuril stay out of her Pokeball. While she walked she started chatting with Azuril telling her all about her feelings towards Ash and told her what she was planning to do. Azuril was thrilled to hear that Ash could soon be Misty's boyfriend as she really liked Ash.

Azuril soon became tired from all the walking so Misty picked her up and carried her in her arms so she could sleep in peace. With no one to talk to again Misty became lost on her thoughts again. _"I wonder how much Ash has changed, i haven't heard from him in a long time but when Delia called me telling me of his return i just couldn't wait. I wonder what he's been doing all these years in Sinnoh, he's never spent so long in one regon before and i wonder if Brock is still with him? Well i guess i'll find out soon enough won't i. I wonder what he looks like now, he'll look so much older, i can't wait to see how handsome he's become." _Misty continued to ask herself questions that she could not answer as she really did not know the answers to them.

After a good hour of walking Misty noticed that the trees were beginning to thin and become more sparse. She smiled brightly as she realised that she was very near the beautiful town of Pallet and that meant she would soon be with the man she loved so dearly. Soon the trees had completely disappeared and the landscape was replaced with huge, beautiful fields with the occasional house or farm. Misty read the signed post that showed the different locations in Pallet. To the left of the path another path separated off heading off to a hill where Professor Oak's lab resided. Misty took a glance up there and saw all the happy Pokemon under the care of professor Oak. she turned to face the path in front of her. _"I think it's i take this path to get to Ash's house, its been so long, i can't remember any more, oh well i'll find it eventually." _Misty walked off to the right and moved down the path that lead to several nice quiet houses. As she passed them she noticed little Pokemon scattered all around the place both domestic and wild Pokemon and it brought a smile to her face.

She spent the next 15 minutes trying to remember where Ash's house was and after a long hard search she finally managed to find it. It was more or less the same as when she had last seen it. In the fron garden she found Delia watering her plants and Mr Mime brushing up the yard making it as clean as possible. As soon as Misty located the house she decided to run to the house as fast as possible. She quickly reached the little walk way that lead up to the Ketchum residence. Misty opened the gate and moved over the garden and it was Delia who saw her first. Delia smiled brightly at the younger girl and walked up to Misty. "Its so go good to see you again, its been such a long time."

"Hi Delia, i see your keeping you garden in top condition."

"Yeah, its what keep me going while Ash is away on his adventures. Its been especially hard for me for the last 6 years as he hasn't come home once from the Sinnoh region. It upset me he didn't visit but he has been very busy and had many adventures."

"Is Ash in, because i really need to talk to him urgently."

"Oh i'm sorry dear Ash left to go to professor Oak's lab this morning to see all his new Pokemon."

"Oh alright then, would it be better if i wait here for him or go up to the professor's?"

"Ash could be a very long time, he has been away for years and i'm sure he has some major catching up to do with his Pokemon."

"Oh OK, i guess i'll go up and see him there."

"Sure thing, he'll be so happy to see you again and by the way i've set up your bed so you can stay for the next couple of weeks."

"Thanks Delia i really appreicate it."

"No problem dear, you go now and find Ash, i'm sure you remember where Ash's Pokemon usually stay?"

"Yeah i remember, well bye i'll cya later." Misty waved good bye to Delia as she ran down the garden path and returned to the road again. She continued running up the road in a big hurry.

Back at the Ketchum residence what she might have just caused. "Oh dear, i hope Misty takes Ash and Dawn being together too badly, i don't think Dawn's the aggressive one and Misty will hurt her if she gets upset."

***

As Misty ran up the lab she was greeted by Tracey who was feeding the Pokemon out front. "Hi Tracey, its been a long time."

Tracey turned to face Misty and a smile broke across his face immediately. "Wow, its so good to see you again Misty." Tracey embraced her in a friendly hug and she returned it.

"Have you see Ash? Delia told me he came up here earlier."

"I haven't seen him yet but i remember Oak let him in and he's out back with his Pokemon, i'm sure he's still there so just go round and find him."

"Thanks Tracey, do you want to come?"

"I'll catch up with Ash later i'm a bit busy at the moment but i'll catch you later Misty."

"Cya later Tracey."

Misty turned and ran round the side of lab. She reach a huge area of grassland where hundreds of Pokemon were either playing, grazing or sleeping. Misty breathed deeply trying to get herself to relax as she was rather nervous as she hadn't seen Ash in such a long time. She slowly made her way through the fields of Pokemon until she reached the last field. She quinted her eyes to see if she could find any signs of Ash. as she looked she found him on top of the hill and he was sitting with someone else but he wasn't too sure who it was. Misty slowly made her way across the field as quietly as possible as she wanted to surprise Ash. As she walked across the field all her lust and desire was growing as she looked at the boy. He was still quite a while away but you could see him clearly on the hill. Up on top of the hill Misty saw that Ash moved but what he did really shocked her. He leaned across to the person next to him and started to kiss them. Her eyes bulged as she watched him kiss the person passionately all the while she was still walking too him. Ash leaned in pushing the person with him down and he slowly climbed atop of them. Misty was amazed and confused when she seen him do this.

As Misty moved closer she finally realised who he was kissing and her smile instantly turned into a frown as her world was turned upside down. He was kissing another girl and not just kissing her like the time they'd kiss but passionately and it was him who was mainly kissing and moving his hand up her dress. Mist was really close now that she could actually hear them speaking. She heard the girl say his name and something about him not wanting him to stop kissing her and he obliged with her order and continued kissing this girl. Misty could feel the rage boiling inside of her. After all that's he had done in preparation for today and when she gets there some girl had her hands all over her love. That's when she completely lost all restraints. She couldn't watch them kiss any more so she decided to break their little love session up. "ASH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Ash instantly broke apart from the girl as if nothing had happened between them and so did the girl. Ash looked at who had disrupted them and his eyes bulged as he could see the anger in Misty's face. "Shit!" That was his only response. Dawn felt a little uncomfortable as she recognised her from the photo she looked at earlier that morning. Misty turned her attention to Dawn and she was raging mad at her. Ash realised that Misty would try and do something to Dawn so he walked in front of Dawn protecting her from Misty. Ash smiled atMisty but very weakly as he knew nothing was going to change her mood. "Oh Hi Misty have you had a nice day?" It was the only thing Ash could think of at that very moment but realised he just made a big mistake as he knew she had not had a good day. "OK, i guess not"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING AND WHO IS THIS BIMBO YOUR WITH!"

Dawn looked very hurt from that comment and she cuddled closer to Ash for protection. "HOW DARE YOU CALL DAWN A BIMBO, SHE IS THE KINDEST GIRL I KNOW, AND I'M IN LOVE WITH HER, NOW TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT HER!!!"

Misty was rather shocked at Ash's response as she did not think he would respond like that as he never got angry with her really but as Misty's mouth can sometimes run away with her she continued on her insults about Dawn. " LOOK AT HER SHE IS CLEARLY A SLUT, JUST LOOK AT THAT DRESS SHE WEARS, OF COURSE YOU WOULD LIKE HER IF SHE WEARS CLOTHES THAT REVEALING!!!"

"Misty, that is not true, i like her because she is kind, beautiful and well at least she dresses like a girl. I love her Misty can't you just be happy for me for once?"

Misty was really hurt when Ash talked about Dawn that way. "But i love you and i know that we should be together, i was planning all day to tell you how i felt about you and hoped that you would want me but no i find you with this slut!!!" Misty was getting really angry now and she was going seriously attack Dawn.

Charizard and the other Pokemon sensed danger for dawn and instantly moved to the top of the hill to defend her. Misty began to charge at Dawn, who had unfortunately been seperated from Ash when he got angry at Misty. Misty ran up to Dawn and pushed her as hard as possible. Dawn was no way as strong as lost her footing and started to fall backwards down the hill. Ash tried to make a grab for her but couldn't reach. Luckily just before she was about to fall down the hill Bulbasaur caught her with his vine whips and placed her gently down again so she was safe. Misty was furious now and ran at Dawn again trying to hit her but she thrown away by a rather defensive Charizard. Misty was thrown at least 5 metres away and she landed on the floor. All the anger she had just left her body as she tried to get up but instead began to sob. She looked up at Charizard who was glaring at her with his fangs bearing menacingly and she felt so scared and vulnerable. She watched in horror as Ash completely ignored her and instead went over to Dawn to check to see if she was alright.

Tears streamed down her face as no one tried to help her. Not even the Pokemon that she had known while traveling with Ash tried to help her. She felt so alone as they all worried about Dawn's safety and not her own. Once Dawn was back on her feet everyone turned to face Misty and they didn't look happy. Pikachu was that angry that his red cheeks were sparking and Charizard spat out a little fire ball as a warning. Misty completely lost all the fight in her. She stood up and ran away crying her eyes out. No one went after her and all turned back to Dawn. Ash moved close to Dawn embracing her in a hug. "I'm so sorry, i didn't want that to happen, i promise that i will never let her hurt you"

Dawn looked into Ash's eyes and knew he was serious. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Ash kissed back passionately. Dawn broke it far to soon for Ash's liking but it was compansated with her next words. "I love you more than anything in the world Ash" Dawn smiled up at Ash and they embraced each other once again and locked in a even deeper kiss.

***

Misty didn't stop running, she ran past the lab where Tracey and Professor Oak were amazed to see Misty crying her eyes out not listening to anyone. She continued down the road until she couldn't run no more. She dropped by a tree and silently sobbed into her hands. "How could he do this to me. after all the years i was with him he goes and just forgets me and goes with another girl. Why does he love her but not me, i was his first friend, i was the one who supported him all those times. what is so bad with me that Ash would rather be with that blue haired slut than be with me." Misty continued to sob hoping that Ash would come and try to help her but no help came.

She wiped away the last tears that she could shed and anger returned to her face once again as she had come with a idea how to get Ash with her. "_If i say sorry to him and Dawn, maybe i could still stay at his house and maybe i could find a way to break them apart and then i would swoop in and get Ash while that bimbo is left crying and heartbroken. Yes that's a great idea. That's what i'll do." _Misty grinned as ideas came to her on ways she could seperate her lover and the blue haired bimbo that had taken him away from her.

**Well that's the end of this chapter,i hope you enjoyed it becaus ei enjoyed writing it. please review and maybe give me some of your ideas on what Misty should do to break them up!**


	8. New Acquaintances

**Hi, I'm back and i a new chapter comes with my return. I do not own Pokemon so please i beg of you don't sue me!!!**

**To Be Or Not To Be**

**Chapter 8 - New Acquaintances **

Ash and Dawn were now sitting down under a tree trying to forget all that happened with Misty. The Pokemon were scattered round the field chatting away with each other while Piplup, Pikachu and Buneary where sat next to Ash having a little conversation amongst them selves. Charizard was sat against a tree with his eyes closed but was keeping a vigilant eye out for any sign of Misty.

Dawn was laying her head on Ash's chest as they just tried to relax and try to make the rest of the day go slightly better than this morning had gone. Ash laid his hand on her soft blue hair and began stroking it which Dawn seriously enjoyed. They both did for quite some time and it was now quite a bit past 12.00pm and the heat of the day was at its highest. Ash stopped stroking Dawn's hair and she moaned slightly not wanting him to stop. She turned her head to face Ash trying to use her puppy dog eyes hoping that it would work on Ash and he would continue stroking her hair the way she liked it.

Ash knew this and didn't fall for but instead pushed her off him and sat up against the tree. He looked down to his beautiful girlfriend who was just lying on the grass exhausted. "Dawn, you asked whether or not we would go on a date and i wanted to ask you if you would like to go on our first official date as couple tomorrow?"

Dawn sprang up when she heard them words from Ash's mouth. She smiled and quickly jumped on Ash hugging him tightly. "Yes Ash i would love to go on a date with you, do you know where are going to go for our date?"

"Well i was wondering if you would like to go see a movie and then go for a nice meal after, how does that sound Dawn?"

"That sounds like a fantastic idea Ash, so what movie do you wanna go see?"

"Erm I'm not sure you can choose if you like."

"Well i know this might sound strange from a girl like me but i really like the sound of the new Terminator Salvation movie. I've wanted to go see that for a while now but i always thought that if i asked you, you'd think i'm like a tomboy or something because i like action movies instead of chick flicks like most girls do."

"Dawn your the most girly person i know and that is a part of you that i really like. I don't think your a tomboy, Misty and May were tomboyish and i didn't like them. Your the first girl that i have travelled with that actually wears a skirt, everyone else just wore tomboy clothes. I find you really attractive in that skirt." Ash blushed slightly when he said this and so did Dawn who had never received a compliment like this from aboy before.

"I really appreciate the compliment Ash, thank you." She blushed even more.

"No problem Dawn, i mean it you are the most beautiful girl i've ever met and i will always love you, how can i not love you, your just so beautiful. Anyway i think it would be a good idea to go see Terminator Salvation, At least we have things in common with each other. i really like them types of movies so yeah we'll go see that around 9.00pm and we will have dinner before the movie starts so i'll book us a table at a restaurant around 7.00pm."

"OK, i can't wait, this is my first ever date." Dawn once again jumped on Ash hugging him once again. "Oh Ash, tonight is going to be so fantastic, just want it to be perfect."

"It will be Dawn, it will be. I will ask if they will let Charizard guard outside so Misty can't disrupt us. She will find out about our date as she is staying at my house for the next couple if weeks. I think i might reschedule looking for a new house to next week. I don't want to spend so long with Misty, well that's if she decides to stay but i'm sure my mother will convince her to stay even if she hates you. She likes my mother and she doesn't want to upset her by saying no."

"Oh, so that means i can't kiss you around the house because she'll try and murder me."

"No, i am not letting her ruin my relationship with her, she's just going to get over herself and just move on."

"But what if she doesn't, what if she tries to split us up?"

"Well no matter what she does, we promise that we will always pull through because i know that we are meant to be together and we will pull through anything she throws at us."

"Oh Ash you always have the right words to cheer me up. I love you Ash Ketchum"

"I love you too Dawn Berlitz" Ash pulled her close to him and gently brushed her hair away from her face. her eyes were sparkling in the sunlight and looked like the Ocean on calm day. Her smile could light up the world in Ash's opinion and she was the most beautiful girl he had met and will ever meet. He closed his eyes and gently locked lips with Dawn. Ash felt different kissing her this time. A weird sensation had filled his stomach and he was liking it. For the very first time he was truly happy and it wasn't with his Pokemon but instead with eh girl of his dreams, Dawn.

Dawn was the same, this kiss felt different for some reason and she couldn't quite place what that feeling was. Dawn always believed that the happiest she could ever be was when she won the contests she competed in but this, this kiss made her feel so happy, she didn't care about the outside world. She wanted to stay like this for ever. She just loved it when Ash wrapped his big arms around her smaller figure making her feel safe and secure. To Dawn this was the happiest moment of her life.

When the kiss finally broke Ash didn't pull apart completely, he kept his arms wrapped around her body still embracing her. He rested his head against her and stared into her beautiful blue eyes. When ever he looked at those eyes his heart would melt and he would do anything to be with her.

After 5 minutes like this they were disrupted by none other than Tracey and Professor Oak who had been there for some time now and felt quite awkward walking into their private moment with each other. "Excuse me Ash i hate to disrupt your little moment but i really want to discuss something with you two."

Ash pulled apart instantly and Dawn did the same thing. Both tried to fix themselves up before turning their attention to the Professor. Ash was the first one to finish fixing himself up as he had less things to fix as he wasn't as fussy. "Hi Professor, how long have you been there, and sure what do you want to talk about?"

"Well Ash, I've seen enough of your little moment to get the gist that you really like each other a lot and i need to talk to you about two things. The first thing i wanted to talk with you about is what is wrong with Misty. Tracey and i just saw her running as fast as possible crying her eyes out. What exactly happened between you'd two for that to happen?"

"Erm well she kind of seen me kissing Dawn and you know how sometimes she over reacts a little.."

"WHAT YOU MEAN A LITTLE SHE ASSAULTED Me, THAT'S NOT JUST A LITTLE OVER REACTING BUT THAT'S JUST EXTREME!!!" Dawn raised her voice remembering what that crazy girl tried to do to her just for kissing her boyfriend.

"Okay, maybe not just a little but anyway she seen us kissing and she apparently came here to confess her feelings to me and she lost her temper with Dawn shouting horrible insults at Dawn. I kind of got angry and defended Dawn which she wasn't expecting and she lost her temper completely. She attacked Dawn, trying to push her down the hill but Bulbasaur caught her before she fell. when Misty saw that she hadn't fallen she attacked again but Charizard jumped in aggressively and threw her down. She started to cry as she watched that i didn't go to help her and go to see if Dawn was alright first. She began to cry and before i knew it she ran off crying her eyes out."

"Well hopefully she will calm down in a little while, anyway Ash i was wondering if you wanted to see my new collection of Pokemon i got in. I want to give you one."

"Wow, you really mean it Professor?"

"Yeah, sure thing and Dawn don't think i forgot about you, i will give you a new Pokemon too if you like."

"Thank you Professor i really appreciate it."

"No problem, well if you two would like to come see the Pokemon i have caught recently you can choose your new Pokemon." Oak turned round leading Ash and Dawn across the fields with the Pokemon leading them to the lab. Tracey stayed slightly behind to talk with Ash while dawn just went up to random Pokemon and began to pat them or stoke them.

"Hey Ash how long have you been with Dawn, she seems to really like you a lot?"

"Well I've been with her for 6 years but we only started dating each other a couple of days ago."

"Well i have to say Ash, i always thought you would end up with Misty but now i've seen Dawn, i'm impressed she's beautiful. Congratulations Ash, I'm happy for you that you finally found a girl that you truly like."

"Thanks Tracey, are you dating anyone at the moment?"

"Oh me, no i just got out of a relationship though, i was with a girl who worked here for the last 7 months but she's moved to Hoenn to complete her training. I've missed her a lot and she still calls me every day and i really like this girl."

"Well I'm happy for you Tracey, i hope you and her figure away out to be withe ach other, anyway what is her name?"

"Her name was Lucy and i hope you right Ash, i really want to be with this girl."

"Well if you both truly do, I'm sure you'll find away to be together."

"I guess your right Ash, when did you get so good with the ladies you used to be hopeless."

"Well Dawn has certainly changed me. Misty and May acted to much like boys and dressed to boyish for me to truly get into girls but Dawn, she's different. She like to wear dresses and stuff like that. The last 6 years have been a lot different than any other people i've journeyed with."

"I can see that Ash, you've really got a good one there, don't mess this up Ash."

"I won't i love her too much to mess this up."

"Good on ya, Brock must be proud."

"He is" As Ash and Tracey continued their chat they finally reached the lab and entered into the main lobby where a round table with 7 Pokeballs on it. Ash instantly ran up to the table with all the Pokeballs and looked at each one reading the label which told him what Pokemon they were.

"So Ash, any that you like?" Ash continued looking round the table until his eyes met the last Pokeball on the table. he picked it up and his eyes began to sparkle as he read the label.

"Growlithe, the fire -dog Pokemon" the label read.

"Wow you caught a Growlithe, I've always wanted one of these but i've never had the opportunity to catch one."

"Well he's yours if you like, I must say that Growlithe is quite powerful, but he still is young and need training but he has determination so i think he'll do well." Ash clicked the little Pokeball and out came a little dog that barked and jumped up and down. He looked at Ash and barked happily as he looked up at the new person.

"Hey Growlithe, would you like to be my Pokemon?" Ash gently rested his hand on Growlithe's mane and gently stroked him. Ash loved the feeling it sent down him as he was slightly quite warm as he was a fire type Pokemon. Growlithe enjoyed the attention and simply nodded answering Ash's question. he leapt up into Ash's arms hugging him tightly as possible. "Wow you're a strong one aren't you"

Growlithe just barked lovingly. Dawn caught up with Ash and once she seen Ash with a little Growlithe in his arms her face lifted as she found herself running over to admire the Growlithe. She reached Ash and stared admiringly at the dog and watched at how happy Growlithe was. "Wow, so Ash is this your new Pokemon?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted a Growlithe and now i have one." Dawn stroked Growlithe and he leapt from Ash's arms to hug and landed in Dawn's arms hugging her.

"Your such a cutie aren't you, yes you are , your the most beautiful Growlithe I've ever seen." She placed her finger on his nose and he padded her playfully wanting more attention.

"Dawn, you can choose a Pokemon from that table if you want." Oak just smiled at Dawn as she jumped with joy. She ran over to the table with load of Pokemon and she admired each and everyone one of them. Her eyes met one particular one that she was interested about. She picked up the ball that contained the Pokemon Seadra.

"Wow, a Seadra, I've always wanted one of them ever since i was little girl, i just think them so cute even though they look quite aggressive i just can't stop loving them. I used to watch them when i went to the beach, i actually sometimes wished i could be one and live with them." She clicked the button and a rather large Seadra came out. Dawn was shocked to see the size of him. "Wow he's huge." Seadra turned to face Dawn and seeing the smiling girl made him jump in her arms as well. He was rather heavy which startled Dawn for a little bit as she nearly dropped him but kept a firm grip on him. "Wow, you're so cute, would you like be my Pokemon?" Seadra nodded. "Well that settles it then, we both have our Pokemon.

Growlithe was playing with Pikachu on the table and Pikachu was playing Simon says and Growlithe was excitedly doing everything Pikachu told him to do. Seadra just began to have a chat with Piplup and they both got along with each other as they were both water type Pokemon.

Oak turned round to face Ash who was now just staring at Dawn like he was in a daydream. The Professor just chuckled to himself just watching him gawking at Dawn. after a couple of minutes of watching Ash stare at nothing but Dawn, Oak thought it was time to distract him. "Ash, i have another topic i need to discuss with you." He turned to Dawn. "Dawn and this includes you as well."

Dawn turned from watching Sedra and Piplup play when her name was called. "Huh, what does this have to do with me?"

"I'll tell you now. Well I was wondering if you two would like to try out my new Pokemon Nature Zone?"

"Sure, so exactly what are we supposed to do in this Zone?"

"Well Ash, its going to open next month but i would really like it if you two would go in there on Saturday and stay for the entire weekend."

"OK, then are we making sure that nothing bad happens to the Pokemon"

"No, Dawn, this Nature Zone is for trainers who want to catch more Pokemon, what i mean is i want you and Ash to go in and spend the weekend there and try to catch some Pokemon."

"You really mean it Professor?"

"Yes Ash, i mean it, you have an entire Nature reserve to your disposal and nothing is stopping you from catching Pokemon but there are a few rules with this new Nature Zone."

"Oh OK then." Ash's face dropped when he heard that.

"You can only take 3 Pokemon into the Zone and you can only catch 6 Pokemon at a time."

"Ok, doesn't sound so bad." Dawn looked at Ash who was now literally jumping through the roof as he was so excited to catch more Pokemon. "Hey Ash calm down a little you're going to hurt yourself if you carry on doing that."

Ash stopped immediately when he heard that. he turned to face Dawn and smiled. "At least you worry for safety, at least i won't hurt myself with you around, will i." He smiled back at her and Dawn just blushed.

"Well i love you Ash, i don't want you to hurt yourself stupidly."

"OK Dawn, i will try not to fall down while jumping in the air, i think i can manage that."

"Good!" Ash just laughed imagining himself fall over over from jumping in the air.

_"She really is protective over me, at least i won't be hurting myself anymore if she cares for me this much." _Ash just smiled and stared at Dawn seductively and she was confused of why he was looking at her like that.

"Why you looking at me like that?"

"Oh no reason." Ash just continued to smirk at her.

"Humph, excuse me you two lovebirds but I'm not done talking about the Nature Zone."

Ash stopped looking at Dawn and turned to face a slightly irritated Professor. "Err sorry Professor, i kind of got carried away."

"Well get carried away when i'm not trying to talk to you about something important."

"Sorry"

"Well anyway, do you both agree to try my new Nature Zone."

"Yeah, it will be fun." Ash started to jump up again but stopped quickly remembering that he might somehow accidentally hurt himself doing this. dawn knew he was being sarcastic so she didn't even acknowledge what he had done and just looked away from him."

"So Professor where is this Zone?"

"Well Dawn its in Pallet and I've been working on it for the last 4 years."

"I can't wait to see all the cute Pokemon" Dawn just daydreamed thinking of all the cute Pokemon she could catch and teach them how to look pretty, just like she did with Buneary.

"OK its settled then, on Saturday meet here at 4.30am and i will give you the Pokeballs that you need and you need to bring the rest of the equipment you will need for your little trip and by the way remember only 3 Pokemon can be taken with you so choose carefully as if all your Pokemon faint you will have to leave the Zone, so choose strong ones and try taking a few different varieties of Pokemon as there are many different types of Pokemon, so be prepared."

"So is that all we need to know professor?"

"Yeah that's it, you're free to go do what you want now."

"Thanks, so we'll be here 4.30m pronto on Saturday, cya Professor." Ash grabbed Dawn's hand and turned to run out of the lab. He was near the door when he suddenly stopped and Dawn nearly crashed into him. Ash turned back round to face the Professor who was till watching them. "By the way Professor, is Gary going to be back anytime soon?"

"Yes, he'll be back next month."

"Thanks Professor, cya." Ash turned round again with dawn's hand locked in his own and he sprinted out the door with Dawn just followed quietly. He reach the road and he stopped remembering something. "Oh crap we forgot the Pokemon."

"Well you forgot the Pokemon, i couldn't really help it as you were dragging me along. Don't worry they will come over soon." And as Dawn had said hey turned to face all the Pokemon sprinting over to them. When they reached Ash and Dawn they were panting for breath all except Growlithe who was just jumping up in the air. "Well Ash, now that we've got our Pokemon back what are we going to do now?"

"Well maybe we can go home and just relax for the day and maybe if you're nice i might get mum to take you to Viridian City to do some shopping tomorrow." Dawn's eyes suddenly began to sparkle when she heard the words shopping. "Well i can see you like that idea."

"That will be so cool Ash, Viridian City is meant to be amazing for shopping, i can get some new clothes fro our date and some new dresses for Buneary."

"OK then lets go home!" Both Dawn and Ash began to race in the direction of their home to have a nice relaxing day with the Pokemon not far behind.

***

Meanwhile Misty was also heading back to the Ash's home just waiting for the time to pounce and get Ash for herself.

**Well that's this chapter done, i read your reviews and a lot of people wanted to see Ash and Dawn with new Pokemon so i chose some random Pokemon from the original 151 species that are common in the Kanto region. Don't worry more Pokemon will be joining the team so keep on reading and find out who will be added to the team.**


	9. Evolution!

**I do not own Pokemon so don't sue me will ya!!!**

**I read all you reviews and I I'm happy with the comments. I'll keep on writing as much as Possible and I hope they are all as good as the ones before. This I particually enjoyed writing this chapter and i hope you enjoy reading it. I have decided to add a few OC characters ti make it more interesting.**

**To Be Or Not To Be**

**Chapter 9 - Evolution!!**

The weather was beginning to cool down now as the midday sun was dying down but it was still really warm. Misty had been sitting under a tree for quite some time now and she had been trying to figure out ways she could break up Ash and Dawn up. She hated Ash for what he'd done to her but yet at the same time she cared for him greatly to go through all this trouble to try and get him. _"Is he really worth it, why am I bothering to try and get with him when he didn't even consider me and just got together with that bimbo he calls a girlfriend. How could he want her, I'm closer to his age, I've known him longer so why does he want to be with her and not me." _Misty had been thinking like this for the last half an hour as she gave up trying to think of ways to break up the couple she hated so much but she would be thinking again for ways to do it a bit later. _"I know he does like me, I remember it all them years ago when I had to leave, he was upset, I know he has feelings but why won't he show them to her." _Misty's expression softened when she remembered that day when she found out the news that she had to go back to Ceruelean City to take care of the gym. She just remembered on that crossroads when everyone parted on their next journey. She remembered looking back to Ash watching him turn round running down his path trying to hold back the tears. _"If he didn't like me, he wouldn't of done that, I know his feelings are there but how do I bring them out?" _Misty continued with her thoughts for a long time because before she knew it, it was already 3.00pm and she'd really better get back to Ash's house as she knew she had to be there before Ash and Dawn so she could see Dawn's face when she see's that she was going to be there.

Misty stood up and looked around the field as she attempted to remember where the road was as she had been too hysterical when she had first ran here to actually take in her surroundings. It took 5 minutes to find the road and she wasn't too far from Ash's home so she started off down the road with new hope in her eyes as she was going to make Ash love her like she believed he once did.

***

Meanwhile while Misty was walking back to Ash's home, our favourite couple ever Ash and Dawn were slowly walking hand in hand down a road. The were both quiet as they made their way down the quiet road just enjoying the scenery around them. Dawn was especially loving it as she had never known how beautiful the town of Pallet was. She'd always known it was nice as she'd heard about it quite a lot when she was young as she loved to watch Professor Oaks talk shows which were held in Pallet Town in his lab.

Dawn rested her head on Ash's shoulder and moved as close as possible to her magnificent boyfriend. Ash just smiled down at the top of her head and just continued to walk enjoying the closeness between them. They moved quietly down the street full of beautiful houses and Ash just watched as many people were sat outside in their gardens playing with Pokemon, having a barbecue or just relaxing in the sun. They had been walking down the street for a good 20 minutes and neither one had said a word to each other but it was Dawn who finally broke the silence.

She raised her head and looked at Ash. "Ash, so where are we going to live, I know we're going to live in Pallet but where about are we going to live?"

"I'm not sure yet, I'll have to wait to see what's available, I'm sure there will be something available. As you can see every house in Pallet is beautiful so you have nothing to worry about."

"I know, any house would be perfect. The prospect of living with you is making it even better. Just knowing that it will be our house will make anywhere we live acceptable."

"Dawn, I will get the best for you because you deserve the best."

"Oh Ash, I love you so much." She stopped to a complete stop and so did Ash and she wrapped her arms around his neck and as seductively as possible she leaned in and pressed her soft lips upon his. She closed her eyes simply enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers. Ash too was feeling the same and they just continued to kiss in the middle of the street for quite some time.

It wasn't until a voice appeared behind them did they finally break them apart.

***

Misty had only been walking for a short while and she now came to the end of her short little journey as she finally reached the Ketchum residence. She opened the little gate in the front and she was greeted by the usual cheery Mr Mime who was watering the flowers. Misty just smiled at the Mime Pokemon and continued walking up to the front door. As they approached it, she saw that it was already open so she entered the house and went into the back kitchen where she knew she would find Delia. As she entered she found out she had been correct. Delia was as she had said in the back kitchen cleaning the dishes and putting a roast chicken in the oven for dinner.

The creaked as she entered and Delia turned to see Misty standing in the doorway. She looked at Misty intently as she knew something was up. Even though Misty was smiling she could tell underneath she was upset and angry at the same time. "Misty, what's wrong sweetheart, this morning you were so cheerful what's happened?" Delia already thought she knew the answer but she just kept quiet.

"How could you tell I was upset?"

"I've known you for a long time Misty and I've leant over the years to know when your not happy, now sit and tell me what's wrong." Delia moved to the dining room and sat down at the large mahogany table that sat in the room. Misty followed her in and she too sat down. She lowered her head and sighed. "Its Ash, that's what's wrong."

"I see you found out about Dawn."

"Yeah, and when I found them the were kissing. That's what made the situation worse."

"Misty, I know you like Ash and he likes you too, but he's been with Dawn for the last 6 years and they've become really attached to each other."

"I know but when you phoned me telling me he was coming home I was so happy and I got lost in my imagination believing that everything would be the same as when I left him but I was only being foolish. Your right its been over 7 years I've seen him. The last time I seen him was when he was travelling with May and that was a long time ago. I just thought that maybe when I could finally see him again I could tell him how I feel and maybe he would feel the same towards me, but when I seem them lying there kissing my heart felt like it broke. All that planning and excitement that I lead myself to believe would happen on that day and when it finally arrives I find Ash kissing another girl. I couldn't take it, so I ran and cried." Misty didn't feel like she should talk about her little outburst towards Dawn so she purposely forgot to mention it.

"I know its tough, but I've never seen Ash so happy. I never knew much about Dawn as I only seen her for the first time yesterday and even then I didn't get to speak to her as she fast asleep in Ash's arms when they arrived but this morning when Ash and Dawn walked downstairs I knew they were meant to be. The connection they share is just magnificent. They make each other so happy. Before this morning I had always thought that it would be you that would end up with Ash but things change. Ash has been gone for a very long time and I couldn't keep track of his life so obviously he was going to change. What I'm trying to tell you Misty, is instead of being angry at Ash try to be happy for him. That is what you should do if you truly love him, let him be happy with Dawn and move on as if you keep up trying to get with Ash when he's that in love with Dawn you will never find happiness. I know this probably isn't what you wanted to hear from me, I know you wanted to hear like he'll come around eventually and you will end up with him, but I can't lie to you Misty, he truly loves Dawn, I can see that in both their eyes."

Misty couldn't believe what she was hearing. She did think that Delia would agree with her and that Ash should be with her but now she found herself alone with no one agreeing with her. Even Delia the person she knew well enough to tell about her feelings about Ash was now saying to leave him alone and let him be happy with another girl. She wasn't angry at Delia but she wasn't happy with response she got. "Thanks Delia, if you think that Ash is meant to be Dawn, I'll be happy for him." She only said this as a cover story for her true intentions. She was going to prove that Ash and Dawn were not as close as they thought they were. Inside she smirked evilly as she plotted ways she was going to end their relationship. "I'm going to go to my room now, call me down when dinner is ready." Misty stood up and left the dining room and slowly walked to her room.

Delia watched Misty walk to her room worried. She heard Misty say that she was alright with it but in her heart she didn't think Misty was going to let it go and was going to try and spoil their relationship but she couldn't come to a conclusion so she decided to keep her eye out for any suspicious behaviour.

***

"Ash is that you?" A voice appeared behind the couple who were passionately kissing. As they heard the voice they instantly pulled apart and looked towards the direction of the voice. In front of them stood a boy with brown hair and was around the same age as Ash. Ash looked at the boy and a broad smile crossed his entire face. Dawn was a little confused as she had no idea who this was.

"Oh my god, Lewis its been a long time mate, when I first looked at you I could hardly recognize you, so how's it been going?" Ash walked up the boy and shook his hand in a very odd way.

"_Must be a friend handshake" _After the greeting between Ash and the boy called Lewis Ash turned to face Dawn.

"Lewis I want to introduce you to my lovely girlfriend Dawn." Lewis walked forward and gently shook the Dawn's hand.

"Its very nice to meet you. You must be some heck of a girl to get Ash to notice you. He was always so oblivious to girls but I see he's finally grown up a bit." Dawn blushed as she was complimented.

"Thank you, I travelled with him for 6 years and I never told him how I felt and he was hiding his feeling as well but when we arrived back in Kanto I just couldn't hold in my feelings towards him anymore and that's when we first started dating. So he only just grew up really because before that he was still as oblivious to my flirting as he was with any other girl."

"Hahahahaha, that's just like Ash, he was always like that as a boy. So anyway where did you first meet Ash, I know he went off to become a Pokemon trainer but where did he meet someone as lovely as you." Lewis smirked as he said this which made Dawn blush even more.

"Well 6 years ago Ash came to the Sinnoh region and I was just starting my Pokemon. I met Ash when his Pikachu was stolen by Team Rocket and I help defend him from them. After that day I've been with ash ever since."

"Cool, so Ash, have you finally become a master yet?"

"Yeah, I beat Cynthia in Sinnoh that's where I got my Master's degree."

"Cool, so you finally did it after all these years. So how was your journey?"

"Oh its been great, I've seen so much and learnt so much as well and I can't forget to mention I met the worlds greatest girl ever." Ash pulled Dawn closer to him and she just rested her head against him. "She's just so beautiful, we're buying a house together here in Pallet and I'm going to go look for a house to buy."

"Really, that's fantastic! I might be able to help you Ash"

"How?"

"Well I can't but remember Jack, your friend from down the road."

"Yeah, I was planning on going to see him tomorrow."

"Well, he's moved to Viridian City and he's become the top estate agent in the city, I'm sure if you go to him he'll help you get a good deal on a house."

"Really that would be great." Ash looked at Dawn with a huge grin on his face. "Well Dawn I think we might get a house sooner than we thought."

"Yeah, then we can finally live together with all our Pokemon with us."

"Yeah, I think we would have to have a stable for all my Tauros."

"Yeah, we can't have all 50 of them stampeding through our house." Both Dawn and Ash laughed as they imagined their beautiful new house completely destroyed by a herd of rampaging Tauros.

"Ash, how the hell did you manage to catch 50 Tauros?" Lewis was really confused as he wondered why someone would want so many.

"It wasn't my fault, I was in the Safari Zone and I caught one Tauros and every time I went to catch another Pokemon the herd carried on getting in the way and after my trip in their I found that I had 30 Tauros and now I find out I got 50 of them, they started to have babies, soon I'm going have hundreds."

"See that's so like you Ash, only you could manage to catch 30 Tauros." Lewis began to laugh and so did Ash and Dawn. "So what Pokemon have you caught over all these years?"

"Well here's just a few." Ash released Buizel, Grotle, Staravia, Monferno. Growlithe leapt up into Ash's arms and barked loudly. "Oh and I can't forget this fellow, Professor Oak just gave him to me, earlier. He's so energetic." Everyone just watched as grow lithe decided to pounce on Pikachu. Pikachu fell to the floor with a thud with a little Growlithe on top of him. "See what I mean and you've met Pikachu before, remember my first Pokemon" Pikachu finally got Growlithe off and he jumped back on Ash's shoulder.

"Wow, nice Pokemon Ash, you have any more?" Lewis stated stroking Buizel and Growlithe's head while Staravia just flew around flapping her wings. Monferno and Grotle just started talking to Pikachu.

"Yeah loads, I got loads back at Professor Oak's lab, I'll take you to see them one day."

"Sure sounds good to me." Lewis went over to Grotle and Monferno stroking them as well. While Ash and Dawn watched a roar broke the silence around them. Lewis stood up wondering what it was. They all looked round to see what it was but it was Dawn who first caught sight of the two speeding bullets fast approaching. Soon Charizard and Pidgeot landed right in front of Ash and Dawn. Lewis was amazed as the two large Pokemon approached Ash. "Ash are these two yours as well?"

"Yeah, these were two of my first Pokemon, I caught Pidgeot when he was still a Pidgeotto and I got Charizard when he was still a little Charmander."

"Wow, these are some beautiful Pokemon, I've never seen a Pidgeot or Charizard in real life before but I must say they are magnificent." Lewis was slightly nervous of Charizard as he looked rather aggressive but Charizard reassured him by moving towards him nodding his head telling him he was friendly. Lewis stroked Charizard and Charizard spit out a little ball of flames to show he was happy. Once Lewis was finished with Charizard he moved over to Pidgeot and start petting him too and Pidgeot just enjoyed all the attention he was receiving.

Charizard turned to Ash and began to chat away with Ash and Lewis was amazed as Ash seemed to know exactly what he was saying in so did Charizard with Ash. After a little while more paying attention towards the Pokemon Dawn finally started to talk again. "Lewis, I see your wearing a suit, what profession are you in?"

"Well, I was an apprentice to a barrister but I just passed today and I'm now an official one and I was already offered a job at the courts, so yeah I've had a good day."

"Wow, you're a barrister, that's cool." Ash turned away from Charizard to see what Dawn and Lewis were chatting about.

"So you're a barrister, you always wanted to be one even from a young age, I knew you would do it since your dad was one as well. That's a well paid job, at least you won't be too bad on money."

"Yeah, I'm going to earn £150,000 a year so its good money."

"Hey Lewis I know you haven't really been into the Pokemon training thing but would you like to watch me train for a while?"

"Sure, I can see how well, you've become."

"Alright then lets train." Ash, Dawn and Lewis all walked down the road until they came to a empty field that was perfect for training. Dawn sat down and Lewis sat down as well. Ash stood up and called for Staravia and Pidgeot to come and train. Both birds acknowledged their masters request and flew forward. Ash told them what to do and they started training on their own.

"Hey Ash, shouldn't you be telling them what to do?"

"Oh don't worry, Pidgeot is a very wise Pokemon he wouldn't want me disrupting his training lesson so lets just watch. Pidgeot is trying to get Staravia to evolve in a Staraptor, and I think she might be ready very soon."

"Oh OK then." Lewis just watched in awe as the Pokemon began to attack. At first it was an even fight but Pidgeot was starting to get the upper hand as he had better stamina and wasn't tired while Staravia began to decrease in her attacks. She never once stopped as she wanted to prove to Pidgeot that she was as powerful as he was. She sent a gust attack trying to slow down Pidgeot who was now closing in fast on Staravia. Her gust wasn't able to stop the huge bird and Pidgeot opened his wing and as he flew by his wing smacked Staravia bad style. She began to fall for a few seconds but she managed to regain her control and she flew back up to meet Pidgeot once again.

Meanwhile Growlithe had now jumped on Lewis's head and he was now playing with him while he still kept an eye out on the training as he really wanted to see who would win. Dawn was now resting her head on Ash's lap and she just gazed up into Ash's eyes as he watched the match. She enjoyed it when he watched his Pokemon train as he knew it made him so happy and with him happy it made her happy.

Staravia sent another gust towards Pidgeot but he too sent a gust her way and with his larger wings it overpowered her gust and the gust sent Staravia flying. She fell to the floor but she stood up once again and took off after Pidgeot. Pidgeot admired her determination but still wouldn't let her get a hit on him as if he did that she wouldn't gain the experience she needed to evolve. He quickly dived at Staravia and she was too slow to get out the way and Pidgeot sent her flying with a head but. She nearly fell to the floor but she yet again regained her composure and flew behind Pidgeot. She used quick attack and this time actually hit Pidgeot but he wasn't really phased by the attack but she didn't give up. She was too slow to see a whirlwind heading her way and she was caught up in it and was unable to get out. Pidgeot opened his wings and sped as fast as possible and hit Staravia again making her fall the floor again. She tried tog et up but fell to the floor again. Pidgeot relaxed and started to descend to see if she was alright but she tricked him and in an instant she bounced up with a quick attack and wing attack at the same time. Both attacks hit Pidgeot and he staggered slightly not realising what had happened.

Lewis was fascinated in the fight and he really admired Staravia's determination but he couldn't get over the pure strength of Pidgeot, even after a double attack he still seemed to have an unlimited source of energy.

Pidgeot regained his composure quickly sending a slash attack at Staravia. The attack hit and his talons wrapped around Staravia and he flew up high with her trapped. He stopped and began to descend quickly with her still in his talons. Pidgeot neared the ground and Staravia was trying desperately to get out of his massive talons. Pidgeot was going to whack her on the floor but just before she hit he let go when a sudden pain shot through his talon. He looked down to see Staravia peck at his foot aggressively and he let go of her. She still hit the floor but not so hard that she was out of the fight yet. She stood up on her feet while Pidgeot flew up high waiting for the next attack. His foot hd been injured in that attack and he was too focused on his injured foot to notice that Staravia had quickly took to the air and snuck up behind him. She sped up into a quick attack and steel wing attack at the same time and she sped as fast as possible to the oblivious bird. Her wings glowed as her steel wing was prepared and ready for a hit but in an instant her entire body began to glow and she seemed to grow. Her size was still not as big as Pidgeot but she was now truly big enough to do some major damage to Pidgeot. When the glowing stopped everyone gasped in shock when they seen that Staravia was no longer there but instead a much larger and aggressive bird who was till attacking pidgeot with quick attack and steel wing. The newly evolved Staraptor raced faster at even quicker speeds and Pidgeot was too late to see the incoming attack. Both attacks hit its target which sent Pidgeot tumbling. He hit the floor with a thud and it was Staraptor's time to relax slightly as she though she'd won. Pidgeot bounced up from the attack slightly dazed from the attack and a little more tired but still able to battle. He feared if he didn't finish this soon she would actually beat him so he took to the air and using his full speed that could nearly take over a jet plane he hit Staraptor right in the stomach. She was unable to block and was hit full force with the attack. She fell to the floor and landed next to Ash. She tried to get up but this time she was unable to get up and fell to the floor.

Pidgeot flew down still with guard up as he was making sure she wasn't tricking him again but when he landed she was still on the floor. Pidgeot hobbled over to Staraptor and picked her up. She smiled at Pidgeot and he smiled back at the exhausted bird. He turned to look at Ash and Dawn who couldn't quite understand what had happened as Pidgeot had been so fast. All they remembered was Staraptor in the air and Pideot taking off and the next thing they knew Pidgeot was where Staraptor had been and Staraptor was on the floor trying to get up. "Wow, that was so amazing, Ash, your Pidgeot is so fast." Dawn jumped up and ran over to Pidgeot to congratulate on his victory. Staraptor had now regained a bit of her energy and she now stood up but very wobbly. Ash ran forward and fell down to his kneed as he hugged the newly evolved bird.

"You did it Staraptor you evolved." Staraptor was so busy fighting she hadn't noticed she'd changed and when she looked at her larger wings she finally realised she'd done. All of a sudden her exhaustion was gone and she took to the air and circled the group cawing as loudly as possible. Lewis was just laughing as he watched the bird be so happy. He'd never seen a fight quite like this one and this was a training match, he would like to see these two birds in a real battle with each other. They would make such a great double team.

"Wow Ash, that was some fight there, I think Pidgeot was getting worried for a sec there. I think that's why he ended it with that fantastic move he pulled right at the end." Lewis moved over to Pidgeot who was still panting as he was exhausted from the battle as well. Lewis began to stroke his feathers and he cawed as well. Lewis turned to face Ash and Dawn both hugging Staraptor. _"Wow they really are a great couple I hope all works out for them" _

Ash turned to face Lewis who was still stroking Pidgeot. "Yeah, I got some good Pokemon here, I didn't even know Pidgeot could move that fast, he must have been training hard when I was gone." Pidgeot nodded.

Lewis looked at his watch and it was getting close to 6.00pm they had been watching the fight for well over an hour and half and it was getting near dinner time. "Hey Ash, I better get home, I got a special dinner waiting for becoming an official barrister. Oh and here." Lewis pulled out a pen and a little pad of paper and wrote down a few things on the paper. He then handed Ash the paper and walked away. He turned to face Ash once again. "I will come round one day this week and you can show me them Pokemon you promise to show me and I gave you the number for Jack, give him a call and maybe we can all meet up and have a coffee or something. I'm sure he'll be happy to help you with your house hunting session. Well Cya Ash and you too Dawn, its been a nice meeting you. Cya soon." With that Lewis got back onto the road and he walked on down the street.

Ash looked at the paper and looked at the different numbers on the page. There was Lewis's number, Jack's number and Jack's estate agents number. He placed the paper into his pocket where it would be nice and secure. He turned to Dawn who was playing with all the Pokemon. "Hey Dawn, we better get home, mum's probably nearly finished making the dinner so we better get going."

Dawn turned to Ash and looked at him. "Sure lets go, I've been dying to taste this your mum's food for ages. After all the talk you do about it, it must be fantastic, I can't wait." Dawn moved towards Ash and grabbed his arm and pulled him close. "lead the way handsome." Ash smiled and with Dawn still latched onto his arm he too walked to the road and set off dawn by his side and the Pokemon close behind.

**I hope you like this chapter, this one will start to open up a few options to Ash. Ash will meet up with Jack and Lewis in Virdian City and he will find something for Dawn that she would really like. But that aint for a few chapters yet. Well cya next time.**


	10. Apologies!

**As I say every chapter don't sue as I truly don't own Pokemon. I only like writing about so people can read and enjoy a good story, so I say again, please don't sue.**

**Chapter 10 - Apologies!**

As Ash and Dawn started down the road, they were both cuddled together with their arms wrapped round each other. As most people knew who Ash was they smiled at him as we past by houses. The weather was getting considerably cooler but it was still warm with that slight hint of a breeze picking up. Ash just carried on walking quietly down the streets of Pallet which was bustling with life. They made their way down the main shopping area of the town. It wasn't much as it was a small town but it still had some good shops.

Dawn just admired all the different clothes shops and stared longingly at the beautiful dresses in the shop windows. Ash smiled watching his girlfriend gawk at the beautiful dresses. They continued down the road and Ash was looking round to see what restaurants would be suitable for their first date.

Dawn wasn't really paying attention to shops anymore as she was completely lost in her imagination. Her thoughts wondered to all the different dresses she could buy and imagined Ash's reaction when she wore them. She rested her head on his shoulder and she just felt so comforted as his large arms were so soft and made her feel so relaxed. Her mind started to wonder to different topics. She began imagining a beautiful house on top of a hill with a stable and a pen for all the Tauros. She imagined a beautiful kitchen where she could look out to the back garden and watch Ash train his Pokemon. All these thoughts made her so happy.

Ash on the other hand was paying attention to the street in front of him as he was still searching for a nice restaurant to go to. He stopped suddenly when he seem it. The perfect restaurant. The Restaurant was rather large and beautifully decorated on the outside. The restaurant was called The Ivy and to go with its name the entire building was encased by a large bush of ivy that really did make the building look like a masterpiece. Ash stepped over to the menu on the wall and he looked down the food list to see if they would like the food. The prices were pretty expensive but he didn't expect any less. As he looked down he smiled as he saw that food was good and there was something that both would eat. Ash entered and entered a lobby where they were greeted by a man dressed in a rather expensive suit. "Hello sir, are you here to eat or are you to book a table?"

"I'm here to book." Ash looked at the well dressed man rather impressively as this man getting on in his years but yet he looked like he was still in his early 40s.

"OK, sir if you would like to follow me we can get you booked in." the man smiled and Ash walked over to where the man was standing. He was stood behind a beautiful Oak desk that had the most beautiful carvings on. Ash couldn't be anything but impressed with the restaurant. "So, when are you planning to eat with us?"

"I know this might be a bit sudden being this good of a restaurant but is possible to have a seat for tomorrow?" Dawn was still in her own thoughts and hadn't noticed they had entered a building and that Ash was talking to someone.

"Let me have a look for you." The man opened a book and looked at the bookings for tomorrow. He went down the list looking for a vacancy but he nodded his head. 2I'm sorry sir we have no seats for tomorrow in the main part of the restaurants but if want we could put you in the executive area of the restaurant."

"Would that cost anymore?"

"Yes it would be a £50 seating charge."

"Doesn't sound too bad, you know what, I'll take it." Ash had to push Dawn back onto his shoulder as she had nearly fallen off without realising it.

"And what time would you be joining us tomorrow?"

"9.00pm please." the man started to write in the in the empty box all the details of the booking.

"And what name will that be under sir?"

"Ketchum." The man wrote the name down and continued for a little while with the details. Once he was done he looked up at Ash who was smiling at Dawn which brought a smile to the old man.

"So is the table for 2 people or for more?"

"Yes its for 2 people thank you?" The old man continued to write in the book and after a few seconds he was complete with the booking. The man turned to look at Ash once again.

"I recognize that name Ketchum. Are you the son of Paul and Delia Ketchum?"

"Yeah, I just got back into town yesterday."

"Very nice, I knew you had gone on your Pokemon journey but I must say you've grown a lot. I first met you when you were a tiny baby at a party many years ago. I think the party was a celebration of your birth and nearly everyone in town was invited me included. You won't remember me as that was a long time ago but I used to be great friends with your father and it was shame when he died. I miss him dearly and I'm sure you do too."

"Thanks, its been really hard since dad died but its good to know he's still remembered." Ash smiled at the man.

"So where has your travels taken you?"

"Well I for the last 6 years I've travelled Sinnoh and I just earned my Master's degree so now I'm an official Pokemon Master."

"You must of worked hard for that achievement at such a young age."

"Yeah, I've worked hard to get where I am today. At this very moment I have Pikachu, Charizard, Pidgeot, Staraptor and Growlithe all waiting outside for me." Ash pointed to the door where he could see Growlithe getting some attention from passers by and he was enjoying it greatly. Charizard as usual was being vigilant as he liked Growlithe as he was a fellow fire type and fire types have to work together. The man smiled at the jumping dog.

"He's a beautiful Pokemon."

"Thank you"

"So Ash where did you meet this girl, she's not from around here." The man turned to face Dawn who was still lost in her thoughts but I'm not going into details as it is the normal crap a girl thinks about." (Not trying to offend anyone but CBA going into detail with what she thinking)

"Well I met her in Sinnoh and I've travelled with her for the last 6 years and we've finally became a couple after all these years and well I'm taking her on our first date tomorrow."

"Well congratulations."

"Thank you, anyway she will become a local now as she is moving to Pallet with me, I'm looking a house."

"Well good luck getting the house an hopefully we'll be seeing more of you in this restaurant."

"We will." Ash turned around and made his way to the door. Before he left he turned and waved at the man and he waved back. "By the way, what is your name for future reference."

"Of course Ash, my name is Jefferey but as you the son of my old friend Paul Ketchum you can call me Jeff for short." Jeff just continued to smile at Ash and Dawn.

"Thanks I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Ash left the building and went back to his Pokemon with Dawn still on his shoulder.

Back inside the restaurant Jeff watched the couple as he remembered the good times he had with Ash's father. "He's a good man, I'm sure his father would be proud." After that he turned away and returned to work.

Outside Dawn was brought back to reality when a sudden gust of wind sent a chill down her spine. She lifted her head away from Ash's shoulder and she looked round to see them standing outside of a building. "Ash, why have we stopped?"

"Well maybe if you weren't caught up in your thoughts you may have realised I've just been inside that building with you latched onto my arm and he didn't even realise I was I've been having a conversation for the 20 minutes." Ash smirked as he said this and Dawn simply looked confused.

"You were talking?"

"Yeah we even talked a bit about you and you still didn't know notice. What were you thinking about for all that time?" Dawn blushed and she went really shy.

"I was just picturing our house and how amazing it will be when we've moved in together." She said it in so quietly that it was barely audibly so Ash just gave up and they started on down the road again. Dawn decided to walk apart from Ash for awhile as she thought that she might get lost in her thoughts again if she didn't have to pay attention to the outside world so she purposely walked beside Ash and Charizard. They continued down the road and Ash stopped once again but this time it was outside an estate agents. He looked in the window at all the houses up for sale and he nodded as he was impressed with the houses. They were all around £500,000-£1 million. Dawn actually looked herself at the houses in the window and her eyes began to sparkle when she seen how beautiful they all looked. "Wow Ash take a look at this one." Dawn pointed at a beautiful house that had 2 acres of land with it and the house had a stable.

"Very nice, we'll keep an eye out for that one, but we'll keep looking round I might be able to get Jack to get me good deal on that house if there is nothing else." Ash had to admit the house was beautiful and it did have quite a bit of land but it wasn't the one he had his eye on. He had already known what house he wanted and it was for sale but this house was being sold privately so he was going to get Jack to help him with it. Ash finished looking at the houses and continued on his way down the street with Dawn close beside and the rest of the Pokemon behind. Charizard and Pidgeot got quite a few stares from people as they were not used to such big Pokemon just wondering round without a Pokeball but of course they didn't have any. Charizard was getting irrated from all the stares and sent out some warning flames tp warn them to stop staring. It worked as people turned away and scurried along down the road. Pidgeot however was like Ash and quite oblivious of all the stares he was receiving. Piplup and Staraptor was also being stared at by people as some people in the Kanto region hand never seen a Piplup or Staraptor was they have never left Kanto. Staraptor just ignored the stares but Piplup was getting frightened so he ran and jumped in Dawn's arms and cuddled into her. Pikachu was just perched on Ash's shoulder normally and Growlithe was running up to people hoping to get attention and it worked every time.

As they walked they came to a large building that had a row of pictures outside. each picture had a poster of new movie. Ash found the one he was looking for and he and Dawn entered the cinema leaving to other Pokemon outside with Charizard and Pidgeot to protect them. They entered the cinema and thry found themselves in a room full of activity. Couples were going to see movies, families were going to watch a family show etc. Ash looked up at th massive electronic board to see the next few days times on. It took several minutes before tomorrows times came up but eventually Terminator salvation came up on screen with all the times for tomorrow. Ash found the time he was looking for. "If the movie is 2 hours long we should see the movie 3 hours before we are supposed to be having dinner. That will give us sometime to have a little stroll around before we're supposed to have dinner. That will also ensure that we won't be late for our meal."

"Well it looks like you've got our entire date planned out already." Dawn winked at Ash making him blush.

"Well i want to be fully prepared fo you Dawn, i don't want to disappoint"

"Oh Ash you always have such a cute response." She didn't care they were in a public place so she pulled Ash close and quickly pressed her lips onto his passionately. At first ash was a little shocked as he wasn't expecting it and he was little self conscious knowing people were looking at him but he didn't pull apart. he too kiss back and they kissed for quite some time before they both really had to break otherwise they would of suffocated. Ash just stared at Dawn completely in a daze. "Ash are alright, you seem a little quiet."

"I know i should be used to it by now but i wasn't expecting that, but i must say it was fantastic." Ash shook himself of his gaze and he gently grasped Dawn's hand and they moved over to the counter to book their tickets for the following day's movie.

After booking their tickets they stepped outside to see a little boy holding Pikachu giving him some attention. Pikachu was loving it but Ash could see that Charizard was keep his eye out for any sort of action that could danger Pikachu. Now that he was a father he had become very protectiveve, not only about his wife or children but about all of Ash and dawn's Pokemon that were quite small and could be harmed. He didn't worry too much about Pidgeot of course as he knew he could look after himself but they still protected each other if the case needed it. Ash opened the front door of the cinema and looked at Charizard and gave him a nod indicating it was time for Pikachu to be taken out of the boys hand.

Ash looked over at Pikachu who was still being held by the boy. Pikachu was enjoying himself but Ash always seemed to get jealous when someone else held Pikachu. Even if it was small child he still felt jealous. the only people he didn't mind was Ash, Dawn, Delia or Brock. Charizard new this and he walked up to the boy putting his arm out indicating to Pikachu it was time to leave. Pikachu also nodded and jumped out of the boys arms and jumped on Charizard's arm and then ran along Charizard and onto Ash's shoulder. Pikachu rubbed his head against Ash's and Ash smiled. the boy seemed upset but his parents soon pulled him away.

It was now their turn to leave and head for home. Ash wrapped his arms around Dawn and they continued on their way. Charizard Picked up Piplup and Pikachu and placed them on his head so they could sit while their masterst could have a little alone time. Even though Pikachu was Ash's Pokemon he was still naive as he hadn't evolved and didn't know when his master need some privacy. Charizard had more experience and as he was a fully evolved Pokemon and was more wise than Pikachu and he knew they didn't want to be disturbed.

After another 20 minutes of walking down the streets they finally reached the Ketchum residence. Ash and Dawn were still linked together and Misty looked out her window and cursed under her breath when she seen them. They hadn't noticed them but Charizard was looking up at her glaringly. She backed away from the window and sat down on her bed waiting for the moment to show herself.

Ash and Dawn entered the house and instantly as they walked in they could smell a beautiful dinner that was nearly ready. They walked into the living room where they met Mr Mime who was having a rest from his daily chores. "Hi Mr Mime, how you doing?"

Mr Mine nodded and smiled as his response which simply meant he was good. Pikachu jumped down and ran over to Mr Mime and he sat and talked with Mr Mime. Ash released Grotle, Monferno and Buizel. They all looked at Staraptor oddly as they hadn't seen her evolve and were wondering who she was. Staraptor understood their confusion and in an instant they all ran up to her and congratulated her and went off to have their own conversation. Buizel left the conversationa after a short while and he looked at Ash and Dawn and he rubbed his stomach indicating he was hungry. Ash noticed this and pointed into the kitchen. "I'm sure my mum has food for you, go ask her for some food." Buizel jumped with joy and went strolling into the kitchen in his normal arrogant way. Dawn also released her Pokemon and the instant Buneary was released poor Pikachu was leaped upon and he now had Buneary stuck on him for the remainder of the day. Pachirisu was hungry too so she too ran into the kitchen to get some food. Mammoswine was too large to and destructiveve to release in the house so she went outside via the living room door that lead onto a lovely patio with a set of 5 chairs and a nice little barbecue. As Mamoswine was released he instantly ignored her and went off and just sat under a tree.

Meanwhile back in the house Ash and Dawn walked into the Kitchen and to see Delia adding her final ingredients to her food. When she was done she turned round to Ash and dawn holding hands and she smiled brightly. "Just in time for dinner, come and sit down." Ash and Dawn called the Pokemon and they all piled into the kitchen all except Mamoswine who stayed under his tree. Dawn looked sad as she watched Mamoswine completely ignore her.

"Why won't he listen to me, he was such a nice Swinub, what happened?"

"Don't worry Dawn i know he'll come around eventually, just look at Charizard." Dawn sighed and picked up Mamoswine's dinner and she and Ash went to the back garden to give Mamoswine his dinner. He didn't show any signs of acknowledging her or Ash and just ate the food quietly. Ash and Dawn gave and started making their way back to the house.

Meanwhile as they were outside Misty came downstairs hearing that dinner was ready. She entered the Kitchen and all the Pokemon glared at her angrily and she looked nervous. Delia was confused to why they were all so angry, even Pikachu, Pidgeot and Charizard looked furious at her. Charizard stood up ready for trouble. Misty quietly sat down at the table where her food was lying. She just ate silently under the watchful eye of some angry Pokemon.

Dawn came running into the house trying to escape Ash as he was chasing her threatening to tickle her which she couldn't stand. As Dawn entered she stopped immediately when she saw Misty sitting at the table. Ash bumped right into her and they both went tumbling down. Dawn fell awkwardly and she landed on her back while Ash just landed on top of her. They were both just lying there and all the worries that Dawn had felt when she seen Misty again melted away as Ash just looked at her. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss which she returned eagerly. Misty was furious but she controlled her temper and stopped herself from getting up and pulling them apart. Eventually they did get off and Ash's smile turned in a frown as he seen Misty. Dawn hid behind Ash looking for protection from Misty. Delia didn't really know what had happened this morning and was confused to why Dawn appeared to be frightened of Misty and why Ash looked angry. The two silently made their way to the table and Dawn sat as far as possible away from Misty. Ash grabbed a load of raw meat from the counter and threw it over towards Charizard who caught it in his hands. he instantly began to rip into the flesh but all the while he sill kept his eye on the table in case of any sudden moves from Misty.

Ash stared at Misty warningly telling her to back away and Misty just shrunk under his stare. She had to hide a blush. Even when he was angry at her still still found him so handsome and she knew she had to be with him, but for now she would keep it all hidden and pretend like she was alright but really she was plotting to break the two up. Delia was the first to speak. "Excuse me Ash why are you looking at Misty angrily and why is Dawn scared of her?"

"Well earlier this morning when i was with the Pokemon and Dawn Misty caught us kissing and she became furious. She attacked Dawn pushing her down a hill but luckily Bulbasaur caught her with his vine whips and then she tried to attack again but Charizard pushed away before she could get near. She said horrible things about Dawn, i'm not going to even say them but she was horrible. After charizard knocked her over she ran off crying and we thought that she ran off home to Cerulean City but then she has the cheek to come back to our house and have dinner. Her behaviour was unacceptable and i will not allow her near Dawn anymore!" Ash's temper had seriously rised to a level that Misty had ever seen before and it was all because of her.

Delia was shocked at Misty for doing such a horrible thing to Dawn. "Why would you attack Dawn, she is such an innocent girl who didn't do anything to deserve any attacks or insults." Delia looked cross as well but she kept it a lot better hidden unlike Ash who was clearly furious.

"I'm sorry, when i first seen you together, i felt like my heart had broken and it was all because of Dawn. My entire world was tumbling down in an instant. I just lost my temper. Misty looked at dawn who coward away from her. "I'm sorry Dawn, i shouldn't of reacted like that. Will you accept my apology.?"

Dawn was slightly hesitant at first but she couldn't stay mad at someone if they apologised. She slowly shook Misty's hand but she could detect that Misty was gripping onto her hand rather tight and she didn't think Misty was sorry but she would just wait for now. Misty let go and they all began to eat dinner. "Ash, when are you planning on moving out, i know you said your going to be looking for a house but i need to know when."

Misty raised her head the instant she heard the words moving out. She stayed quiet but listened intently. "Well actually i'm planning on calling Jack tomorrow and i'm going to ask him if he would like to meet up and we can talk about houses as he is an estate agent now."

"You mean Jack from down the road?"

"Yeah, he became an estate agent like his dad and apparently he deals with the top houses in Kanto. I'm going to call him asking whether or not he can help us."

"That's nice. So when are you planning to leave."

"By the end of the week."

"What so soon?"

"Yeah, i'm afraid we just feel too crowded in this house, me and Dawn just want our own house to live in and have all our Pokemon live with us again. Wer're going to have a stable and a pen where all the Tauros can stay and so can Mamoswine. We want rooms that can fit all our Pokemon. So i'm going house hunting tomorrow while you to Vridian Cities shopping mall. Oh and by the way i'm sure Dawn would love to go shopping with you, she's really into her clothes."

"Of course you can come Dawn, its better when i have company. Maybe you can teach me a thing or two about today's fashion, i don't want to appear too old." Dawn smiled at Delia who returned her smile with an even bigger one. Delia turned to face Misty. "Do you want to come dear, i'm sure you can find something to do while we're there." Misty hated shopping with a passion and she especially hated clothes shopping.

"I think i might go with Ash instead."

Ash still hadn't forgiven Misty for attacking Dawn so he came up with an excuse for her not to go with him. "Err you won't like what i'll be doing besides i will be talking with estate agents all day, i'm sure you don't want to do that all day?" Misty knew he didn't want her with him so she just gave a weak smile and turned to face Delia.

"I guess you right, i don't want to be doing all that stuff, i'll go with you to the shopping mall." Misty frowned but no one noticed.

"OK well now that we have our day planned for tomorrow i better get washing these dishes as i won't have any time to do them tomorrow." Delia stood up and went round to everyone empty plate and took them over to the dish washer. Ash stood up also and Dawn followed him.

"Hey Dawn, how about we watch a movie or something."

"Sure, what you got?"

"Well lets go see." Ash and Dawn left the dining room and went into the living room. Ash was looking for a descent movie to put on and Dawn got herself cuddled on the sofa. The Pokemon all joined them and sat around the TV. Eventually they came to a decision to watch The Dark Knight and they both got comfortable and got into the movie. Misty just sat at the table in the dining room trying to hold back the tears that were welling up inside of her. She eventually stood up and sloped of upstairs to her room where she could just be on her own for awhile and think things over in her head. She couldn't believe it, Ash and Dawn were moving in together. She couldn't stop herself and she started to cry but to her dismay no one came to see what was wrong with her. The hours went by and by now everyone had gone to sleep. Misty heard Ash and Dawn coming upstairs and she decide to spy on them. She opened her door slightly just enough so she could see out of it. When they reached the top of the stairs Dawn didn't go to her room but instead Ash dragged her into his room. Misty waited for awhile just hoping that Dawn was staying in there but eventually she gave up when there were no sign of her leaving.

Misty closed her door and she went over to her bed and she slowly fell asleep but had troubled dreams as flashes of her imagination focused on what Ash and Dawn were doing in his room and she hated the fact she couldn't do a thing to stop it.

**By the way if you think they are doing a certain activity in that room you are incorrect, they are just sleeping in the same bed together. So don't get any ideas.**


	11. Arrangements!

**I'm back and i bring chapter 11 with me. I read your reviews and i'm happy that you think I'm doing a good job with this story. I have really enjoyed writing this story so far and i have no intention of stopping. I will continue to write as many chapters as quick as possible but after this chapter i might not be able to write a new chapter for around 2 weeks as i got course work and i got exams to prepare for so unfortunately i won't be able to write much. **

**I want the readers opinion for some future chapters of the story. When Dawn and Ash go into the Nature Zone they will both capture 6 new Pokemon so if you have any ideas of what Pokemon should each person catch review with the Pokemon you want to see in the story. Remember i am only including the original 151 as they are in Kanto and I'm going by the original series in Kanto.**

**To Be Or Not To Be! **

**Chapter 11 - Arrangements! **

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning. The sun was already out and the early morning birds were already chirruping away. Misty's personal alarm clock rang throughout the house and she turned it off quickly not wanting to wake up everyone else. As she turned it off the alarm the house once again became silent other than the occasional grunt from the Ash's room where Ash was apparently dreaming about food or something along those lines.

Misty remembered last night, more tears were welling up in her eyes just remembering Dawn following Ash into his room and not coming out for the entire night. Misty had not slept well all night thinking about it as thoughts of them together started to haunt her. She sat up trying to hide away the tears that she was about to shed but she succeeded in stopping them. Misty looked at the clock and it read 9.10am. after looking at the time Misty thought it was about time to get ready as she was going to have the worst day. Not only was she going to spend time with the girl who stole the man she loved away from her but also have to go shopping with her and Delia. She stood up and slowly made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Misty tried to relax by having a nice shower but it didn't help relax her at all and she just stayed at miserable as before. She got out the shower and she grabbed the nearest towel and dried herself. After she dried herself completely Misty put on the dressing gown that Delia had bought her 7 years ago so any time she stayed she could always relax. Misty had always enjoyed staying at Ash's but not this time. This time was miserable, not only was she completely hated by all the Pokemon she felt like Ash was not going to forgive her for attacking Dawn but Misty was willing to suffer all the misery for the moment but she hoped that things might eventually turn around and it would all go right for her, no matter how slim those chances were she wouldn't give up that hope.

Once in her dressing gown Misty moved over to the mirror where she used the hairdryer and dried her hair. After 15 minutes of drying her hair Misty was ready to get some breakfast. She didn't bother getting dressed yet as she had a few hours before they were leaving for Viridian City.

Misty quietly grabbed her Pokeball's as she knew they would be hungry too and she quietly crept down the corridor passing by Ash's room. As she passed Misty was curious to see if she could hear anything behind the door so she pressed her ear to the door and listened carefully but only the snores from Ash could be heard. _"How does Dawn put up with him snoring like that?" _Misty didn't want to to linger in fear of being caught so she continued down the corridor and quietly made her way downstairs. She reached the bottom of the stairs and she decided it was time to release her smaller Pokemon so she released Psyduck, Staryu, Starmie adn Azuril. She didn't release Goldeen as there was no water and not enough room for Gyarados. All the Pokemon could sense Misty's misery which made them down as well but they didn't say a thing and just continued to walk close behind Misty.

As Misty entered the living room she was greeted by a over excited Growlithe who attacked her pushing her down to the floor licking her face. Growlithe was too young to sense all the bad blood between the rest of the Pokemon and Misty so he just greeted her like he would anyone. Watching the little dog Pokemon brought a smile to her Misty's face. the first one since she seen Ash and Dawn kissing. Misty noticed that most of the Pokemon was not there so she assumed they were in the garden playing or something but Charizard sat watching the news which really confused her and 2 of his Charmanders were playing next to him. A Pokemon she had never seen before had his arms crossed with his eyes closed and Misty assumed he was asleep when in fact he was just being his normal arrogant self. (The Pokemon she is talking about is Buizel. Buizel is not known in Kanto in this story so she didn't know what it was.) Charizard gave her one glance but not as mean as his last ones were. He still wasn't like he used to be when he used to be happy when he seen her but now he just accepted her being there and just acknowledges her existence. The Charmanders didn't even notice her as they were too busy playing with each other.

Misty's Pokemon went over to Charizard and as soon as he seen them his entire attitude changed. he greeted them like old friends and included them in his conversations. Psyduck just walked up to Buizel wondering if he was asleep or awake. Buizel opened his eyes and looked into Psyduck's eyes. He smiled and placed out his paw trying to make friends with Psyduck but he wasn't clever enough to understand it and didn't shake. Buizel didn't take offense as he could tell he wasn't that bright and it probably wasn't that clever so he just tried to start a conversation. Growlithe eventually jumped off Misty and he went running as fast as he could up the stairs banging into a few walls on hsi way up. obviously he was going to see what Ash and Dawn were up to.

Misty got up and cleaned herself as Growlithe was malting and all his fur had went all over her. She brushed herself down and made her way past Buizel and Psyduck and walked into the kitchen. As she entered she was met by Mr Mime who simply smiled at her pointing into the dining room indicating her to sit down. Misty obliged and sat down on the seat Mr Mime pulled out for her. "Thanks Mime." Misty smiled at the clown like Pokemon and watched as he scurried off into he garden to get Delia to make some breakfast. Misty stood up and followed him as she wanted to release Gyarados and Goldeen. As she reached the back door she looked at the many different Pokemon. Some were playing, some were talking, some were practicing new techniques that they could use in contests if Dawn decided ever to enter a contest again and some were just play fighting getting in some early morning training.

She reached for Gyarados's Pokeball and released him. The huge, fish like dragon came out and instanlty went over to a tree and began to take a nap. Misty walked over to the pond Delia had in her garden and released Goldeen in it where she just swam round enjoying the freedom. Misty turned round and went back inside and sat back down at the seat that Mr Mime had given her. She only waited a few minutes before Delia came into the kitchen smiling. "Hi Misty, your up early."

"Yeah, i needed to release the Pokemon they haven't been out since my journey here."

"Sure, I'm sure there happy to see their friends again."

"Yeah Charizard is talking with Starmie, Staryu and Azuril while Psyduck is trying to make friends with that otter type Pkemon"

"Oh you mean Buizel, he's a lovely Pokemon, he's a little arrogant but he's good natured at the same time." Delia looked into the living room and watched Buizel laughing as Psyduck did something funny. She smiled as she watched them. Delia once again turned her attention to Misty. "What you want for breakfast?"

"Could i have the usual please?"

"Sure thing, i shouldn't even have to ask now, i'll make you a nice bacon sandwich just the way you like it." Delia turned and opened the fridge pulling out the bacon and walking over to the frying pan and she started to cook. Misty just sat quietly waiting. After about 5 minutes of Delia putting her breakfast on Delia turned to Misty who wasn't acting her normal happy self so she decided to find out the reason even though she assumed it was about Ash and Dawn but she needed to ask to make sure. Delia sat down in front of Misty and she looked into Misty's eyes trying to figure out what was going on in her head. She only found confusion in the girl as mixed emotions were overwhelming her. "Misty, you haven't been the same since you met Dawn, will you tell me what's wrong. I thought you were going to try and be happy."

"I am, i just find it hard looking at Ash knowing that he likes someone else. I know its not really Dawn's fault but i can't stop taking all my anger out on her as it was her that took him away from me. I just wanted in to be me and Ash." Misty was waiting for a reply but didn't get one as Growlithe once again came bounding in the room jumping on Delia.

"Hello there Growlithe, you certainly seem happy." She smiled at the dog and began to stroke him. She was about to say something to Misty but was disrupted once again by two figures moving through the living room and into the kitchen. They were talking to each other and they were arm in arm and Ash had no shirt on but was wearing some jeans while Dawn was wearing his shirt which was far to large for her and see wasn't wearing any trousers. They both came in the room followed by the rest of the Pokemon. Delia looked at Ash and Dawn and smiled at the couple. "So what you'd two so happy about and why is Dawn wearing your shirt?"

Ash was the one to respond. "Well we were just in my room and we were just talking about what life is going to be like when we have out own home and we will be able to bring back all our Pokemon to the house. We will have everyone living in the house and outside and the reason Dawn is wearing my shirt is because well she hasn't got many clothes because we been travelling and had not much room and she has no proper clean clothes. So for now she is wearing my top. Could you put her clothes int he washing as she will need them for going out today."

"Sure Hun, I'll wash you clothes. Dawn handed the bunch of clothes that she had in her hand and handed them over to Delia who hurried over to the washing machine. She placed them in and set them to the highest setting to wash them quickly.

Misty couldn't help but glare at Dawn as she didn't believe that was the reason she was wearing his top, she thought that she was wearing his top because they ahd slept together but really they haven't they just stayed in the same room with each other in the same bed but no activities. Dawn didn't notice Misty's glare and just sat down by Ash staring at him with a broad grin on her face. "Your so handsome Ash." Dawn giggled when she said this which made Ash blush slightly.

"And you Dawn are the most beautiful girl i have ever known, no one can surpas your beauty." Ash rested his hands on Dawn's which had been lying on the table and she just melted as his hands touched her. She felt so happy as he normallly did when they were together. Dawn couldn't believe that they had only been together for a short number of days but already she felt like they had dated for months. Ash leaned in and gave Dawn a slight peck on the lips but nothing to big as it was early in the morning and they had tired themselves out kissing last night.

Misty turned away as she couldn't bear to watch. _"Why do they have to act like that when I'm here, they no I'm not happy about them being together so why be so lovey dovey with each when I'm here. I wish they would just stop!"_Ash pulled away as Delia started making her way back to the dining room.

"Hey Dawn what would you like for breakfast?" Dawn thought for a moment before answering Delia.

"Err, i will just have whatever Ash is having."

"So you want a full English breakfast?"

"Yeah that would be great, thank Delia."

"No problem sweetheart anything for my Ash's special girl." Delia turned and went to start cooking Ash and Dawn's breakfast. During the few minutes Delia was gone it was awkward for Misty as she just sat there as Dawn chatted away with Seadra who had just came in when he sensed his master come down and Growlithe was play fighting with Ash and Ash was tickling him which Growlithe loved as he was lying on his belly wanting to be tickled more. Pikachu came running and jumped on Ash's shoulder hugging his best friend. Ash just hugged him back and started talking with Pikachu while stroking Growlithe.

When Delia did get back to the table she brought Misty's breakfast and handed over her bacon sandwich to her. Misty started on the sandwich eagerly as she knew how good it was from previous visits. As Delia sat down Ash stood up. "I'll be in the living room for awhile i got a few calls to make."

"Sure Hun, I'll call you in when breakfast in ready."

"Thanks mum" Ash left the room with his phone and he started dialing a number.

Back in the dining room Delia began chatting away with Dawn while Misty just ate her food. "So Dawn, you looking forward to our little shopping trip today?"

"I can't wait, i've been dying to get new clothes and since I'm moving here to Pallet i don't think 3 sets of clothes is going to cut it."

"Yeah, we ca get you a completely new wardrobe. I will buy it for you if you like?"

"Oh i couldn't accept that, you've already gave me a room in your wonderful house and feeding me, i can't allow you spend any more money on me, i will buy my own clothes."

"Are you sure i really will buy them if you want?"

"Thanks for the offer but i have a problem when it comes to shopping and you would soon regret telling me that you will pay for it, before you know it you won't have any money left the rest of the month so i can't accept and besides i have money from all my contests so i have enough money to get my own things, i really don't want to take liberties."

"OK, Dawn, but remember whenever you need a few extra clothes you can always count on me as i am a fellow shopper lie yourself who gets a little overboard when it comes to dressing up." Delia smiled and Dawn began to laugh. Misty was bored with the conversation as it was about things she truly hated to talk about, SHOPPING!. "So Dawn have you already got an outfit for you date with Ash tonight or you going to buy one?"

"How did you know we were going on a date?"

"Oh i overheard you and Ash talking about it."

"OK, we must of been pretty excited about it as we didn't think we said it out loud. Oh well. I could wear the dress i wear for contests, i know Ash likes me in that one but i want to surprise him so could you help me find the most beautiful perfect dress so i can impress Ash?"

"Oh it will be pleasure sweetie, i love helping people shop especially when its for someone they love." Delia just smiled and both women just continued to talk about shopping while Misty just sat extremely bored.

***

In the living room Ash was dialing the number that Lewis had given him the previous day for his old friend Jack. Pikachu was on his shoulder and Charizard had decided to join him in the living room but other than those three the room was quiet. Ash closed the door to the kitchen so no crazy Growlithe's could pop put of nowhere and attack them. Ash finished dialling the number and the phone began to ring. After a few rings the phone was answered. "Hello"

"Hi Jack, its me Ash, remember old friends from down the road."

"ASH!! I can't believe it, its been how long since we last talked."

"Too long my friend, too long."

"Well what's up Ash?"

"Well i knew you moved to Viridian City to become an Estate agent and i'm heading into eh city for the day while my mother and girlfriend go shopping."

"Girlfriend? Who's the lucky girl?"

"Well I'll introduce you one time."

"Cool, can't wait to see the girl who finally managed to capture Ash Ketchum's heart" Jack began to laugh and Ash caught on that he was being sarcastic.

"Hey i wasn't that bad with girls was i?"

"Ash you were terrible, so many girls liked you but who were so oblivious to them all, i couldn't stop laughing to myself every time a girl flirted with you and you did nothing"

"Well that was years a go now, I've changed since my Pokemon journey."#

"I bet you have."

"Jack are you working today?"

"Well that was a sudden change of topic but to answer you question yeah i am, why?"

"Well i was hoping that we could meet up and have a chat today, I'm going to call Lewis and see if he would like to come."

"I'd love too, we can meet up during my lunch break which is 2 hours, so anytime between 1 and 2 we can meet up."

"Well could i come to see you during work as well?"

"Depends on how busy i am."

"Well you'll be busy today, i assure you."

"And how would you know that Ash?"

"Well because today i need your help to get me a good deal on a certain house in Pallet Town I'm looking for but its being sold privately and i could use you help to get a good chance in buying it."

"Well, well i never thought I'd never see the day Ash ketchum settled down."

"Well i guess my girlfriend changed me, i just want to be with her now and we both decided to finish our journeys and we're buying a house together."

"Well congratulations Ash, I'm happy you finally found someone that you truly want to be with, and yeah I'd love to help you out with your house."

"Thanks, so i'll just pop into your Estate agents and ask for you."

"Yeah, say your name to the women on desk as i will tell them i will be expecting you."

"Thanks, and during your lunch we can meet up with Lewis and we can catch up with each other."

"I'd like that, i want to hear all about the Pokemon you caught and all your journey's well i better get going, i got a client."

"Sure, i'll be round later."

"Cya later" Both put the phone down. Ash smirked to himself. _Good old Jack, still as sarcastic as he was all those years ago, can't wait to see him again, well anyway i better give Lewis a call to see if he can join us._ Ash began to dial another number on the sheet of paper that Lewis had given him but this time it was Lewis's own number. After it rang for a few rings Lewis finally picked up.

"Hello."

"Hey Lewis its Ash, i was wondering if you have anything going on today at around 12-2pm.?

"Err let me check my court cases." Ash could hear Lewis talking to himself looking down the list of cases he had. He came back after a minute of looking. "Well i got to be back in work by 1.30pm so i can stay for an hour and half, how that sound?"

"Sounds good, we'll meet in Costa on Booker road, Jack will be joining us also so we can have a bit of time catching up completely. Say around 12?"

"Sounds good, i'll be there, well i better go i'm about the head into court. This case is a nice one, its about a murder so this could be a nasty one. Well cya later Ash."

"Cya" They both put the phone down. Ash looked at Charizard.

"Hey buddy, you wan to come with today?"

("Sure thing, i need to get away from the children, there driving me mad.")

"Ha, unlucky." Ash smiled. "Now i do have a concern about today."

Pikachu was the one to respond. ("And what might that be?")

"Well i don't like the idea with Misty being with Dawn without me so i think it would be better if you would go with Dawn shopping." Pikachu looked a little disappointed. Not about being with Dawn but the fact that he couldn't go with Ash. "Don't worry buddy, i only want you to go for Dawn's protection and as Misty only has water type Pokemon it would be better if you go as if she does start trouble and she uses her Pokemon you have the type advantage." Pikachu nodded finally understanding what his master asked of him.

("Sure thing Ash, i'll protect Dawn") Pikachu smiled and jumped off Ash and ran into the kitchen as he instantly wanted to get to work with protecting Dawn. Ash began to walk back into the kitchen but was surprised as the instance he entered he was asked by both Dawn and Delia, the same thing. Ash was just dumbfounded as to why all of a sudden they asked this question.

"What did you say again, i couldn't understand you both as you spoke so fast and at the same time."

Dawn was the one to speak. "Well Ash, me and Delia think its about time you...."

**That's it with this chapter. You're going to have to wait til next chapter to see what Dawn and Delia have planned for Ash. I hope you enjoyed the chapter as i enjoyed writing it. Remember i will not be able to update for the enxt two weeks. I might get one chapter in before i really have to start work but it depends. So it could be over a good 2 weeks before a new chapter is on. Sorry.**


	12. House Hunting!

**I'm finally back with this chapter, i'm really sorry for the long wait but i went away on Holiday. It was great, i went all over Europe and i went to Africa as well. Trust me when i say this, NEVER GO CAGE DIVING WITH GREAT WHITE SHARKS, IT REALLY IS HORRIBLE. Well i'm back and i will try to update at least once a week from now on, i know i used to be faster but i'm in year 11 now and this is a very important year for me and i am going to have a lot of work to do so i will only update once a week.**

**Oh and as i usually say i really don't own Pokemon i just writing about it, i don't make any money off this story.**

**Chapter 12 - House Hunting**

"Well Ash, what me and Delia were trying to say was that we want you to learn to drive." Ash was dumbfounded, he had never once thought about driving, why would he have to if he had Pidgeot to fly him everywhere. Dawn noticed Ash thinking and she already knew just by looking at his face he was going to object to the idea of driving.

"Err Dawn why do you want me to learn to drive, Pidgeot can take us everywhere we want so why do we need a car?"

"Well, i know we get places fast when we're flying on Pidgeot but i can't handle my hair getting blown around all the time, what if we go on a date and my hair gets ruined because we have to fly on Pidgeot, I'll tell you what will happen, i will be seriously pissed off and i assure you, you really don't want that." Dawn looked ferocious and Ash knew this was going to be a difficult one to try and worm himself out of.

Ash was desperately trying to come up with a good solid counter argument to attack Dawn with but unfortunately he couldn't think of one, he could only agree with her. "She does have a point, i really don't want Dawn to get mad with me and it would be more practical." Ash continued to try and find ways around learning to drive but he still couldn't think of any. "OK Dawn, you win, i will learn to drive but remember i am only doing this because it makes you happy"

Dawn's ferocious look disappeared when she heard Ash. "Great, well I'm looking forward to sitting comfortably in a nice good old car seat and not having to worry about my hair. As a little gift for all the hard work your going to endure while learning to drive i might buy you something as a reward." Ash's face brightened at the thought of a gift.

"Well what is it your going to get me?" Dawn didn't answer but instead she leaned towards Ash and stood on her tiptoes so she could look directly into Ash's eye. She slowly leaned in and her lips touched his. Ash felt himself literally melt when her soft lips touched his. All his doubts about learning to drive drifted away leaving himself completely worry free. Ash moved his hands so they were locked around her waist and Dawn lifted her arms and wrapped them around Ash's neck.

Delia was just so thrilled watching the young couple and it just made her all happy but sad at the same time. _"I can't believe it, my boy has finally grown up, I'm so proud of him, and he found the most perfect girl."_ Delia continued to stare blankly into space as she continued on with her thoughts about Ash and Dawn but she was fortunate that no one was actually looking at her.

Misty was burning inside, just watching Ash kiss another girl that he was so deeply in love with broke her heart even more, she grew even more depressed and she just wanted to look away but foound herself incapable of looking away. She just couldn't deny the true passion and deep desire Dawn and Ash shared with each other but she was beginning to realise Ash may never be hers.

Ash and Dawn broke away from their kiss and Dawn couldn't help but smile. She never took her hands away from Ash's neck but instead she leaned her nead on his chest and just relaxed into his hold. "Ash, i love you so much, i want our love to stay forever."

Ash just looked down at the beautiful girl he loved so much. _"Wow, how on Earth did i manage to get so lucky, really i am the most fortunate man in the world, she's just so beautiful." _Ash took one of his hands away from her waist and moved it towards her long blue hair. He just loved the feel of it between his fingers and he knew Dawn enjoyed all the attention but he hadn't noticed the dirty looks coming from the side of him from Misty. After several minutes locked together they finally parted. "So Dawn, was that my gift?"

"Oh no that wasn't it, i just wanted to do that because i love you so much, you just have to wait to see what your gift is. I assure you that it will really benefit you."

"Well Okay, i'm looking forward to it." Ash looked at his watch and he suddenly realised that they were running a bit late. "Crap, we gotta get going, i gotta meet someone by 12."

Delia had just came back to her senses when she heard Ash saying that they were running a bit behind schedule. "Well we better get going, Me and Dawn have a very busy day of shopping ahead of us. Oh by the way Misty i was wondering as i'm going to buy Dawn a gift i think its only right i buy you something as well, is there anything you really want?"

Misty was still really depressed and looked very sad considering she normally wore a huge smile all the time but Ash was to busy looking at Dawn to actually notice her sulky expression. "No thank you Delia, there isn't anything i really want but thanks for the offer."

"Are you sure it really isn't a problem, if you want anything just let me no."

"Thanks i'll keep that in mind." Misty turned towards Ash but just scowled when she watched the two of them holding hands but she managed to put on a smile and make out that nothing was troubling her. "I was just wondering if you were doing anything later, me and a close friend are going out for dinner tonight and i was hoping i could introduce you to her, i told her so much about you and she really wants to meet the you, so how about it?" Misty was hoping he would say yes as it meant he would get some time with him without Dawn."

"Sorry Misty but me and Dawn are going out on a date tonight so i can't go but tell your friend i am looking forward to meeting her, arrange another day where me and Dawn can go with you."

Misty struggled to hold her smile, but she had to, she couldn't let him know how crushed she had been by his rejection to her offer, as yet again it was Dawn he would rather want to be with. "Oh never mind i'll arrange another meeting and she can meet you then, oh and where are you going for your date?"

"Well Ash is taking me to see a movie and then he's taking me to a really posh restaurant." Misty wasn't expecting Dawn to answer, she hadn't even bothered to look at her properly before that point in the conversation.

"Err what movie you going to see?" Misty was curious to know so she could possibly go and monitor them at the cinema.

"Well Ash and i are going to see Terminator Salvation"

"Really, is Ash making you go? Misty was surprised and a little annoyed she didn't want to have to sit through a movie that wasn't a chick flick and as it was a date she was hoping that it might be one as it was Dawn he was trying to impress. "Ash shouldn't you really be letting Dawn choose what movie you go to?"

"Well Actually Misty, Dawn was the one who suggested it, i was surprised as well but apparently she likes action movies nearly as much as i do"

"Hey will you guys move it already, we're running late as it is, get in the car. " Delia had already been waiting for them and she was growing impatient.

"Well we better get going, Hey Pikachu come inside we're leaving!" In an instant Pikachu zoomed in through the back door and jumped on Ash's back. Dawn looked out the window and was about to call Piplup in but she could see he was enjoying himself so she didn't call him in. "Hey Charizard lets go, follow the car, i'll see you in Viridian City!"

Ash just watched as Charizard gave him a hand signal to indicate that he knew where to go and Ash locked the back door and he headed back through the house where everyone else was already waiting for him. Ash entered the passenger seat of the car and the two girls got into the back. They soon found themselves on the motor way and Dawn and Misty was sitting very uncomfortably in the back as neither of them would speak to each other. They just wish that either Ash or Delia would break their silence but unfortunately Delia was too busy teaching Ash all the different controls for the car.

Dawn realised they were going to be busy the entire trip so she had to start a conversation to break the silence. "So Misty, i hear that you run the Cerulean City gym, what's it like to be a gym leader?" Dawn just hoped that this conversation would last as she really didn't want another silence between them.

"Its rather interesting, but i can't say i completely run the gym, by sister's also help out but i am the main gym leader. I must admit it is great fun but i sometimes felt like i was wasting away doing it. I just imagined what Ash was doing and i just wanted to be journeying with him but i guess i was just to busy to ever go traveling again."

"Would you ever go travelling again?"

"Well i would but now that Ash isn't travelling i don't see that happening but at least i have all the great memories of all the great things we did. I remember all the great adventures where we got to see legendary Pokemon. We got to see Mewtwo, Mew, Entei, Unknown, Lugia, Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres, Suicune, Celebi and i can't forget Latios and Latias. Yeah we saw a lot of rare Pokemon. So have you seen any legendary Pokemon?

"Wow you've seen quite a few, but yeah i've seen some too. I have seen the god Pokemon Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. I've also seen Darkrai, Deoxys, Shaymin, Regigigas, Heatran and the God of all Pokemon, Arceus."

"Wow you've seen a lot of God Pokemon but what was the last one you said, I've never heard of the God of all Pokemon."

"Oh yeah he isn't known that well cause he isn't in any legends because he didn't want people to know of his existence but we saw him two years ago. Basically this group called Team Galatic was trying to take control of Dialga and Palkia so they could control the world and Arceus was awoken from his long sleep and left his dimension to stop them from taking power. That's how we got to see him."

"Wow that sounds amazing, i wish i could of seen them" Misty frowned as she just found out what she had missed all the years that Ash had been journeying without her.

"Well i doubt anyone will see the God Pokemon ever again, they all went back to their dimensions. Anyway Misty you told me earlier that you had sisters, what's it like having siblings?"

"Well its alright i guess, my sisters can be really nice but they can be really mean as well, I'm the youngest so i get treated the worst. So i take it you must be an only child."

"Yeah i wish i had a little brother but my mum never remarried after my dad died, she never stopped loving him so she just couldn't marry again."

"Oh that's so sad." Misty felt awkward asking Dawn about her family now as she had no clue that her dad had died she just wanted to talk about something else.

"I guess that's why me and Ash get on so well, he lost his dad and i lost mine, so we can relate to each other." Misty felt really awkward now and she just wanted the journey to end so she didn't have to talk about it anymore. fortunately for her the car suddenly stopped and Ash and Delia got out of the car.

_"Thank God, i just couldn't continue talking about that, I'm so glad we arrived." _Misty opened the door to the car and she got out. dawn did the same on the other side not realising how uncomfortable she had made Misty feel.

Once everyone was out of the car they all headed to the shopping centre. Once at the entrance to the shopping centre Charizard made his appearance and scared quite a few people in the process. Its not everyday you just see a Charizard fly out of nowhere. "Hey Charizard its good you came, your gonna help me today" Charizard simply grunted as his reply. "Hey i'll see you guys later, I'm heading off to meet some friends, i've got to have a little catch up session. Dawn, don't take too long shopping because don't forget we got to be at the cinema by 8. I'll see ya by the car around half 2"

"Cya Ash, remember I've got to buy you that gift" Dawn quickly kissed Ash on the cheek and she turned and walked into the shopping centre along with Pikachu, Delia and Misty. Ash then turned away from the shopping centre and headed off down the road to go meet up with his good old friend Jack. After a good 10 minute walk Ash finally stopped outside the estate agents where Jack works. Before he entered the estate agents he made sure Charizard was actually allowed to enter and was relieved when he read the sign that stated that Pokemon are welcome in the building. As Ash and Charizard entered entered he was curious to see what houses they had on offer so he took a quick look at the ones on offer. Most of the houses were for Viridian City but there were a few for the local surrounding areas such as Pallet Town and other small towns. There were a few on offer that were in different regions all together such as Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. Ash looked at the few houses on offer in Sinnoh and he came across one he particularly liked. "I should look into this house as a second home, i know it would make Dawn happy."

Ash turned and went up to a desk where a receptionist was sorting out some paper work. She noticed Ash walking up to her. "How may i help you sir?"

"Oh i was just wondering if Jack is here today?"

"You mean Jack Doherty?"

"Yeah, i was planning on meeting up with him today but i can't see him here, is he in work today?"

"Err let me check." The receptionist went into the back rooms and was gone for several minutes before she returned. Yes Jack is in today and he will be with you shortly, he's just on the phone with a client."

"OK, I'll just go look at some houses that's on offer." Ash smiled and he turned round to go look at that house he was interested in. Five minutes passed before jack finally made his appearance and Ash had already came to a decision, he was going to check that house out.

"Hey Ash, i notice your interested in that house in Sinnoh, are you planning to move there or something?"

Ash turned to find Jack standing right behind him with that same smirk he always used to have when they were younger. "Jack, it's great to see you again, and yeah i'm interested in buying a house in Sinnoh but its more like a second home as it will make my girlfriend happy."

"Does she like the Sinnoh region or something?"

"Well she comes from Sinnoh and this house is just perfect as its in her home town of Twinleaf so i guess it would be a good buy."

"Well if your really interested i could kind of put it on private buying so you won't have much competition to buy it."

"Oh thanks that would be great." Jack just smirked as he found it funny that Ash was going through all this trouble for a girl, he just couldn't grasp the thought of Ash actually dating.

"Well come through to the back and i'll just sort out all the details for the house." Ash followed Jack into the back room where his office was. "By the way, is that Charizard in the main lobby your Pokemon?"

"Yeah, he's mine alright, he's one of my most loyal Pokemon, and one of my first as well. Well when i first got him he was a sweet little Charmander but now he's a father of his own, I've now got five little Charmanders running round like madmen all the time."

"Hahahahaha, sounds fun, so i guess you completed your journey."

"Yeah, I've travelled every region and now i feel its time to start thinking about settling down. So i'm curious to know, do you have any girl on the go at the moment?"

"Oh i certainly do, in fact i just proposed, we're getting married in four months."

"Wow congratulations, who's the lucky girl?"

"Well you already know her, remember Hannah from down the road in Pallet Town, well when we were 18 we began dating and we've been dating ever since and now she's going to be Mrs Doherty."

"My god so you finally found the nerve to actually ask Hannah out. You had a crush on her since you were 8 and you only had the balls to ask her out when you were 18" Ash just smirked.

"It isn't easy asking a girl out you know, i was terrified she would say no but i guess it worked out in the end. I'm sure it took you a while to ask your girlfriend out"

"OK you've got me there, it took me six years to finally ask her out, i travelled with her all around Sinnoh and i just couldn't admit my feelings."

Jack stopped typing on the computer and looked up at Ash again. "Well its done, you have a viewing of the house in two months. Here's all the details you need for when you get there, so anyway now that's over and done with how about we go get that coffee with Lewis."

"Oh yeah i nearly forgot about that, we're meant to be meeting Lewis at Costa in five minutes."

"Well we better get going then shouldn't we" Jack stood up and picked up his briefcase and led Jack out of the back rooms and back into the lobby where Charizard was getting a few looks from a few people. Charizard didn't notice people looking at him and simply stood waiting for Ash to come back out. Ash walked back to Charizard and started to talk to him. Jack was amazed by what he saw. he noticed that Charizard seemed to understand everything ash was saying to him.

"Well Charizard, this is my good friend Jack" Charizard put out massive clawed hand and offered it to Jack. Jack was yet again amazed at how obedient Charizard was and he took Charizard's massive hand.

"Well its good to see you as well Charizard." They both seperated and Jack turned to Ash "Hey we better go" Ash simply nodded and they all left the estate agents and started making there way down the road.

***

"Wow look at this Delia, isn't it amazing!" Dawn held up a lovely blue dress and she hugged it tightly. Delia smiled and she got all excited as well.

"Oh My God, that's so beautiful, you just have to try it on" Both girls started to rush round trying to find the changing rooms so Dawn could try on the dress. Misty on the other hand was just sat in a chair looking after the many purchases made by Dawn and Delia. She couldn't deny that some of the clothes that Dawn had bought was nice but she just couldn't bring herself to smile or get involved with all the excitement. Neither Delia or Dawn had seen how miserable Misty had been acting but just continued on with their shopping spree.

"So how do I look?" Dawn stepped out of the changing room wearing the blue dress. She gave a little twirl and Delia simply squealed with excitement. The dress was quite short and only went halfway down her thighs. It fitted perfectly making her look even more beautiful. Dawn let her hair down it went really well the dress as the colour matched.

"You look so beautiful, Ash is going to love this dress, all we need now is matching shoes and then we go get a bit of lunch."

"Well lets go have a look at the shoes." Delia turned and went to find matching shoes that would look perfect on Dawn. Misty scowled more when she seen Dawn in the dress.

_"How the hell am i supposed to compete with her, i can't pull a dress of like that, no wonder Ash doesn't like me" _Dawn finally snapped herself out of her daze and she turned round and walked over to where Misty was standing.

"Hey Misty, what do you think of this dress, i hope Ash will like it, what's your opinion on it?"

"Its fantastic, and i assure you Ash will like it" It pained Misty to agree with Dawn but she had to say it looked good as she really didn't want to upset Dawn as she knew Ash would be angry at her but it wasn't a lie, Dawn really did look amazing in the outfit. "I was just wondering Dawn, how serious are you and Ash anyway?"

"Err we're getting quite serious, i just couldn't see myself with anyone but Ash. I just know he is the one for me, so Misty have you got any boys you like at the minute?" Dawn just knew that she had a thing for Ash but she just wanted to try and open up a few options and try to convince Misty to try looking for someone else.

"Well i haven't seen anyone i like"

"Well i think its about time you got yourself a boyfriend. Just keep an eye out for any boys you could possibly date." With that said Dawn turned away from Misty and went looking for matching shoes.

Misty just sat there thinking about what Dawn had said _"Maybe Dawn's right, I just know she can tell that i still have feelings for Ash but she's trying to help me anyway. Maybe i really shouldn't be so negative to her, she really isn't that bad and i'm sure if we got to know each other we could be great friends. Dawn is right, i should get a boyfriend, i'm never going to be happy again if i just sulk about not being with Ash, i can clearly see that they really love each other so i might as well and try and move on with my life. I guess me and Ash were just never meant to be more than friends." _Misty stood up and went to join the two girls shopping. Dawn noticed Misty first and smiled when she saw her come over to join them.

"So Misty can you help me find some good shoes to go with the dress i'm wearing?"

"Sure i'll love to help" For the first time since she had left Ceurlean City Misty genuinely smiled. Misty looked around the shop looking for the perfect shoes for Dawn. after another 10 minutes of searching the shop for the perfect shoes it was Misty who had found them and they truly were perfect. After trying the entire outfit on Dawn made her final decision and decided that was going to be the dress she was going to wear for her date with Ash.

After Dawn had bought the dress and shoes they left the shop. Pikachu was perched on Dawn's shoulder and he seemed happy that Dawn had found her dress and he assured that he would not tell Ash what dress dawn was going to wear. The three girls headed through the mall hoping to find the food court but as they were walking Dawn saw a little stand that offered driving lessons and sold a few books on driving. Dawn ran over to the desk. "Hello how may i help you" The man behind the desk smiled brightly at Dawn.

"Could i sign my boyfriend up for some driving lessons? He agreed to learn to drive so i might as well get him the lessons."

"Sure thing, so how many lessons are you going to pay for?"

"Well how about 20 lessons, hopefully Ash can learn to drive by then."

The man at the desk started typing on the computer. Dawn gave the man all the details so Ash would be completely ready for his lessons and in five minutes it was all done. Ash was going to learn to drive. "Okay everything is set Ash's first lesson will be on the 21st August."

"Great, oh and can also buy the theory books. I need him to learn as much as he can."

"Why certainly, that's an additional £20 please." Dawn handed the man the money and she picked up the book that would help Ash pass his test. Once that was done they headed of to the food court.

***

Ash, Charizard and Jack reached Costa just in time and found that Lewis was already waiting for them. Lewis must of have had a day off as he wasn't wearing his suit. "Ah Ash there you are, and i see you brought Charizard along. "Charizard simply nodded his head as his greeting. "Jack its so good to see you again, its been a while, you just got to hear some of the stories Ash has to 's been very busy while he's been gone.

"Yeah, i'm sure he has loads of stories to tell, i was already surprised to hear that Ash was dating."

"Yeah i got a shock when i found out as well, seriously i remember when we kids Ash always said he would never get a girlfriend and now look at him, he's all loved up. Have you met Dawn yet?"

"No, but i hope Ash will introduce me to her." With all the greetings over the three men sat down outside on a table and they ordered their drinks.

"So Jack, has Ash told you about his house hunt yet?"

"Yeah actually he has, i have already got him viewing a house in Sinnoh but he says that is only going to be a second home." Jack turned to Ash with a smirk, "How rich are you Ash?"

"Well after all my victories i have around £20 million so i can afford to spend a little."

"Wow that's a lot of money, i wish i had 20 mill to spend"

"Well Jack if your good i might build a special Jack quarters in my home, how does that sound?"

"Hahahaha nice one Ash"

"Hey Lewis, how was your party go?"

"It was great, i also met a girl there as well."

"Nice one, what's her name?" Ash was really excited now, all of the old friends have finally got someone they love.

"Her name is Lucy, she is one of my sister's friends and she is two years younger than me but she is really beautiful. As soon as i seen her i just couldn't take my eyes off her and now we're dating. Hey Ash i thought you would of been with Dawn today"

"Well she is around but she kind of got caught up shopping and i know not to get in her way when it comes to shopping." jack started to laugh when he heard this.

"Girls, their all the same, Hannah is exactly the same, every time we're out we end up shopping, but that's just something you have to learn to live with."

"So how is Hannah, its been a few months since i seen you, the last time i checked you and Hannah were doing well, any more developments in your relationship"

"Well, Lewis i have some news, me and hannah are getting married in four months, i proposed to her last week."

"Really, i can't believe it, well i always knew that you would end up married to her but i still can't believe it. I remember when were all little kids and we all said we would never get a girl but look at us now, Ash is happily dating Dawn, i have just started dating and your getting married, i guess things do change.

"Yeah you can't control love, no matter how much you were set against it, i guess that you always fall for someone in the end. Oh by the way Ash, how is Gary doing, i know you keep in contact with him since you both went on your Pokemon journeys."

"He's doing great, he finished his journey and he works back at Prof. Oak's lab doing research. I would of brought him along but he's away for the last several months doing research, i think he returns within the month, so when he gets back we should all get in touch again, just like the old days."

"That sounds great, i'm looking forward to seeing all your Pokemon Ash, i've only seen Charizard here." Charizard had decided to take a nap and he was lying on the floor in a ball and Jack gave Charizard a stroke of the back. "I really want to see what you've been doing all the years you have been gone."

"Well i've seen a few more of Ash's Pokemon, i must say he has an amazing Pidgeot. Its huge and its really fast and he also has Staraptor but he promised he would show me the rest of his Pokemon as well."

"Wow you have a Pidgeot, that's impressive, that's a strong Pokemon"

"Yeah Pidgeot is great, he was one of my first Pokemon ever and i caught him as a Pidgeotto. I only met up with him again on my way home again. I left him in the woods near Pallet as he needed to look after all the bird Pokemon. But now that i'm home i guess he decided it was time to come home as well."

"Well Ash i'm really looking forward to meeting them all. I was wondering Ash is Dawn a trainer as well?"

"No, she's a coordinator, if you ever watched the contests you would of seen her. Did you see the Wallace cup on TV?"

"Yeah, you mean you girlfriend is Dawn Berlitz."

"Yeah that's the one"

"Wow i must say you really did well for yourself Ash. Hey Lewis have you seen Dawn yet?"

"Yeah i met her when i bumped into them walking down the street, she's a really nice girl and she has loads of cute Pokemon. I love her Piplup."

"Well i'm looking forward to finally meeting her."

"hey i better get going, i said i would meet Lucy in 20 minutes so i better head off, but its been great seeing you again Jack. Ash do you mind if i come round over the weekend to see your Pokemon?"

"Yeah that sounds great. Well cya Lewis, good luck with Lucy."

"Thanks, well bye, oh and here's the money for my drink" Lewis waved to Ash and Jack and then turned and walked down the street.

"Hey Ash i just remembered didn't you want me to help you to sort out a deal on a certain house in Pallet?"

"Oh yeah, i almost forgot, well you know that mansion on top of the hill well i saw that it was up for sale and i was wondering if you could help me out and get a viewing for it?"

"Aah you mean the old Bauer mansion, its a shame that Mr Bauer passed away, i remember he used to give us loads of stuff all the time. Well my friend is the one who is selling that house but i'll tell him to do me a favour, i'm sure he'll get you a good bargain on it."

"Great, that's a real help, i want to buy Dawn the perfect home and that house was the first that came into mind."

"Yeah it is a beautiful house and it will great for all your Pokemon. Well i'll sort out that for you and you can do me a favour in return."

"What?"

"Introduce me to Dawn, my little sister is a great fan of hers and i'm sure she'll love to meet her."

"Sure i can arrange that."

"Oh crap look at the time its nearly two i better get back to work, well i'll come round over the weekend and meet your Pokemon and i'll sort out those two houses for you, well cya later" Jack placed the money on the table and he walked back down the street.

"Bye" After Jack was gone Ash ordered the bill and he and charizard made there way back to the girls.


	13. Author's Note!

Well i said i would update every Sunday but unfortunately i will not be posting a new chapter this Sunday! I have been suffering from food poisoning and i'm just not well enough to write a complete chapter. As soon as i'm better i'll update!


End file.
